Divergent High School
by NeverFearTheNight
Summary: Tris Prior goes to a new school for her junior year. Her parents are rich and never home and her brother is a boarding school. So she basically lives alone. She meets a group of friends and she becomes a part of the their gang. Lots of Parties, Truth or Dare, Never had I Ever, Pranks and More Fun. She meets Four, will they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS. New fan fic. Hope you like it. I Will update soon**

* * *

**Chapter #1**

**Monday, September 4, 2014**

**Tris POV**

Beep… beep… beep… is always the very first thing I hear in the morning, and let me tells you it's very annoying because it tell me I have to get out of my warm bed. After about 5 minutes or so I decide I need to stop being a lazy ass and get up and out of my bed. As soon as I get out of bed I hear my mom scream "Hope you have an amazing day at your first day of a new school" I respond by yelling back "Thank you, love you" and with that I hear the front door slam shut behind her.

I head to my bathroom, that is conjoined to by bedroom like all of the other bedrooms because my mom is a famous fashion designer and my dad is very high up in the government, so my parents have a lot of money so we have a really and I mean really big house, with 5 floors and about 10 guest bedrooms and all having a bathrooms with it. I take a long needed shower.

When I get out of shower I wrap a towel around my body and head to my walk in closet, and trying to pick out an outfit, with my mom being a famous fashion designer I get all of these free awesome clothes. I decide that for my first day of school I will wear black leggings and a neon pink t-shirt with a tie-dye sweater over it, the tie-dye sweater ends at around my ass because I don't need creepy boys looking at my ass all day. After I put on my clothes for the day I put on a neckless that has a heart on it and one side of the heart has red diamond and the other has plan sliver, then I put on my bracelet that is silver with "IMTF" (**A/N THE LAST SONG REFERENCES**) that my mom gave to me. Then I head to my makeup desk and put on some eyeliner and mascara (thats all I put on because I don't like that makeup that much) and head to the kitchen.

In the kitchen I grab a pop tart and start eating it while sitting at the table. My mom and dad are always at work and my older brother is in at fancy boarding school that is for really smart people, so I basically live alone in this huge house that we just moved into. We used to live in Canada but my dad got transferred and we moved to Chicago at the beginning of the summer. Today is the first day of school and I am a junior in high school and my school starts in 30 minutes. OH CRAP… I am going to be late for my meeting with the principal if I don't get going now. So I shove my last bits of pop tart in my mouth and I grab my keys and run to my Ferrari and speed down to school. Normally I wouldn't have to be at school this early and I would stop at Starbucks but I have that meeting I don't want to be late.

I enter the school and I am completely lost, after about 5 minutes of mindless wandering I mange to get to the office I ask to the lady sitting their "Hello my name is Tris Prior and I have a meeting with the principal" She responds by saying "Oh hello, you must be the new girl, my name is Tori and the principle is waiting for you, go sit down in his office he will be there soon" and she directs to his office and I sit down and wait.

A few minutes later the principle comes in. He has dark skin with a bunch of tattoos and piercing. He also looks really young maybe early to mid 20s. He sits behind the desk and introduces himself "Hello Miss Prior I am Max your new principles" he seems pretty cool and then he talks all about schools rules and blah blah blah. After about 5 minutes later he is done talking about the school rules and hands my time table and locker number. I look at my times table and see

Period 1: English

Period 2: Government Management

Period 3: AP Math

Period 4: Lunch

Period 5: History

Period 6: AP Science

After I walk out of his office and make my way to my locker on the 5th floor, number 8936, as I am looking at my map trying to figure out where my locker and classes are. I bump into something that feels like a wall and I fall on my ass. 'GOD! I must look so stupid right now' I mumble, but as I look up I see something I have never seen before, these dark blue eyes that I could get lost in forever.

I say "sorry" and quickly look down to hide how embarrassed I am and I want to leave before I look more stupid but as I am leaving he grabs my hand and I look at him an take in all of the hotness.

"My name is Four and and next time watch where you are going" you can hear how annoyed he is.

Wow he is a jackass "My name is Tris, nice to meet you too" you can hear my sarcasm in my voice. I can see him staring at me and looking up and down and I cant help but blush a little.

He can see me catch is eye and he quickly looks away and I laugh a little to my self that a guy like that would be shy to check me out. Then he opens his mouth again and says

"Are you the new girl because I have never seen you before?" and I can see him staring at my features and to make sure he is correct

"Yes I am. Now if you don't mind" I am gesturing for him to move out of my way as he moves I can see him smirk at me and I can't help but think how hot he is. But that doesn't matter _right?_

As I make a couple wrong turns to find my locker, When I find my locker on the 5th floor called Dauntless and and I shove my books bag in and take out my needed book I make my way to class only to find Four a couple lockers down at his locker. He is talking to a fake blond girl with more exposed skin then covered skin and she is shoving her boobs in his face and he seems to enjoy it. And then another fake blond girl comes up to them and she is wearing a small crop top that ends just after her boob and mini shorts. Then Four throws is arm over both of the girls shoulders and while walking past me he gives me a smirk. And I walk in the opposite way, trying not to get lost.

Right before I head into class I sneak into the bathroom to fix my makeup when I hear someone scream "ANYONE HAVE A TAMPON" hearing someone say this makes me laugh a little and then I go into my book bag and take out a tampon and put it on the floor and shove it under the stall door. Then I hear a "Thank you". Once I have Finnish my makeup touch up I am about to head out he door when I hear someone coming out of the stall I handed the tampon to. I quickly look to see who it was and I see a light brown skinned girl with long brown hair and eyes look likes they are black. much prettier then I will ever be. I wave goodbye and I head out the door.

Once I am out the door I hear someone run after me and touch my shoulder, I turn my head and see the girl I saw in the washroom and she says

"Omg thank you so much, I have cheer tryouts later I and don't know what I would do without you" I smile and she says " I am Christina and you must be the new girl because I know almost everyone in this school and I have never seen you before"

I nod my head and say "My name is Tris and it was no problem" and then I leaving when she says

"Can I look at your time tables to see if we have any of the same classes because I think we will be good friends" after she says that I get out my times table and give it to her. She looks at it for a little while and says

"OMFG WE HAVE A

LMOST ALL THE SAME CLASSES" and then I think to my self 'Thank god I am going to know someone in my classes'. And then she takes my arm and links it with hers and we make our way to first class.

After we walk the hallways and enter the class room a bunch of people say "Hi" to Christina and now I know who is the popular ones in the school which is her. I think to myself. Once she says 'hello' to everyone we sit down, I sit next to Christina. I see a gang of people come near Christina and Christina's face lights up. She gives everyone a hug and says 'hi' and then they all look at me.

"hey guys this is Tris and Tris this is gang" and then I gives her a sheepish smile

and then she points very tan skin and amazing brown eyes and he looks like a joking type and then she says "This is Zeke"

and then she points a guy that has all the same features and skin colour and she says "this is Uriah. Zeke and him are brothers"

then she points To a tall blonde hair guy with green eyes and says "this is Will and he is my boyfriend"

just then I notices Four, and she says "this is Four he is very mysterious" shit.. why does he have to be in this group. I really don't like him

Then she points to a girl with strawberry blonde hair and says "This is Marlene and she is Uriah's girlfriends " she gives me a great big smile

Then she points to a girl with light brown hair the reaches her hips and she had a nose pricing and I thinks it look cool and says "This is Susanna she is Zeke's girlfriend" and she gives me a wink.

And then they talk about what they did in the summer.

* * *

Right when we finish introductions the teacher comes in and tells us to take a seat. I sit next to Christina. She's on my right and Four on my left (_why does he have to sit next to me ?)_. English finished in a giant blur and then we all stand next and leave the class, me and Christina say goodbye to my new friends and Four. We walk to our next class without them. Once we get seated I ask

"Why are friends with Four? He seems like a jackass?"

She answers "I really don't like him. He only hangs out with us because he's best friends with Zeke and he is only nice to Zeke and Shauna."

"Oh ok.. does he have a lot of girlfriends?"

"Omg yes he is the biggest player ever. He sleeps with them and then dumps them"

"That really sucks because he is hot" I say with a sigh

"Ya I know. Don't waste your time on him he only goes for the slutty cheerleaders"

"Oh. I think I am going to tryout for cheerleading because I was cheer captain at my old school"

"Omg really thats so cool maybe you should try for captain too. Right now Molly and Lauren are captain and there are the slutest girls in the whole school and they are like in love with Four. Is kinda creepy" she laughs and laugh too.

"Ok, cheer tryout are after school in the field while the boys have footballs tryout. Just meet me at the gym after school ok?"

"Ok" and then the bell goes and the teacher walks in and the lesson starts.

I hear the bell and I walk out faster then Christina so I wait outside for her. Once she catches up to me we head to math together. Once we get there we see the whole gang there. And the whole math class was made up of sex jokes thanks you to Zeke and Uriah. And then it is lunch, we all walk out of the math class and head to the cafeteria. Once we are in the cafeteria I see that the group I am in is the popular group just by seeing how all of the others kids look at us.

Once we sit down I sit next the Christina and Four again. And then I see someone walking up behind us and I see a pair of arms around Fours neck and rubbing his back. I get this weird feeling in my stomach maybe _jealously.. Why would i be jealous, I don't like him, he a player._

"I don't care who you are but you need to let go!" He says and then those pair of arms lets him go and she says

"Why not babe I just want to feel your whole body again. You let me do it last time, what changed?" she whines. _Wait there was a last time?_

"Nothing changes I just don't like it anymore, Molly. Now keep your slutty hands off me" he starts to yell.

Then her-Molly- points to me and says "Are you dating this little slut" I just sit there shocked out of my goddamn mind. I am still in shock as he is yelling and saying

"you are the slut here not her and no I am not dating her, now would you please leave" And with that she stomps off and we are all laughing but me and Four.

Then Four turns and says " I am really sorry for what she said to you" and I nod my head to say "No big deal".

**Four POV**

we all sit down at the usual table and I have Tris and Zeke seated next to me. I can't get Tris out of my mind all day. With her blond hair that is not fake and her smooth skin with little makeup and she is not a cake face like some of the other girls, plus she doesn't throw herself at me, I think she actually doesn't like me. _Snap out of it four, you are a bad boy that sleeps with a girl and dumps her. You don't get all mushy._

As I am thinking about this I feel arms around my neck and a very strong perfume that I know belongs to Molly. _Ewwww. _Molly is so fake with her fake blond hair and her slutty clothes. Thats the thing with Tris she doesn't hide her body but she doesn't show it either.

After I am done with thinking I finally speak ""I don't care who you are but you need to let go!" and then she lets go and says

"Why not babe I just want to feel your whole body again. You let me do it last time, what changed ?" She whines. I can't help but think of the last time we had sex. And all I can do is feel sick about how many times I had meanness sex with her or anybody else. I NEED to change for me, but I can't help but hope that I might get a chance with Tris if I stop sleeping around.

"Nothing changes I just don't like it anymore, Molly. Now keep you slutty hands off me" I lie

And then Molly points to Tris and says "Are you dating this little slut" Wow I didn't see that coming, why the hell would she call Tris a slut she's the one is slutty clothes and tons of makeup and you're calling her a slut. That makes my blood boil.

"Your the slut here not her and no I am not dating her. Now would you please leave" It takes all of my will power not to yell at the top of my lungs.

She leaves and I turn to Tris and says "I am really sorry for what she said to you" then she nods her head and says "No big deal" and then the bell goes and we all get up off our seats and head to class.

I have history so I make my way down the hallways and realize that all of my friends left but Tris. She goes into the classroom, I am going to. I really glad because maybe she will get to know me and the _real_ me. I scold myself because she will never give me a change. Once we walk in she might totally just ignores me. Probably because she hates me. But then she sits down and I sit down next to her. I open my mouth to say something but the bell goes and the teacher comes in.

The teacher starts talking about world war I, Blah Blah Blah and then at the end of class she says that we have to get into partners and make a power point about world war I its due in 2 days, and then as I am about to get up and ask Robert (he's on my football team) if he wants to be my partner she says "And I will pick your partners" I silently prey I get a good partner. She is saying peoples names and then she says "Four and Tris" and then continues but I am really happy I am partnered with her because that means I get a change to get to know her on a personal level, _Omg four snap out of it, I DONT like Tris. _But a part of me knows that I am lying to myself a little.

Then the bell goes and Tris comes up to me and hands me a piece of paper with a phone number on it, she says "Text me tonight after cheerleading tryouts so we can work on our project. At my house or yours. I don't care"

* * *

**Tris POV**

The rest of the day went by slowly. As soon as the last bell went I jumped up from my sit and basically ran to my locker and shoved all of my books in and I grab my gym bag and headed of to gym.

Once I go to the gym I went is the girls change rooms and changed in tight black spandex and a tight black tank top and put my hair in a poll tail. And then I headed out of the change room and waited for Christina in the gym, once she is finally out we make our way to the field and we are basically the last one there so I start doing some stretches.

After about 5 minutes of stretches the cheer coach comes out and says

"Ok ladies so you will all have one song to dance and cheer to. Try your best. Now who wants to go first?"

Every body looks a little unsure and then I finally had enough of it and said "I will, my name is Tris Prior" Christina looks at me like I am insane and I just shrug is responds.

"Great! Wish you the best of luck" Then walk up to the empty field and when the music starts I start doing my old cheer routine. I do a couple dance moves I start to tumble and do my 'round off backhand string double full into a step out layout' then I do a 'front tuck roundoff backhand spring into a full' once I have stopped. Every cheers and look down a blush (I don't like to be the centre of attention).

I walk off and everybody else does there routine and I just daydream until everybody is finished and the coach says

"good job ladies, you all did amazing but we could only take 21 of you so if you don't make it try again next year. The list will be posted tomorrow after school. Have a great day"

I walk off the field and Christina jogs next to me and says

"Omg you did amazing I wish I could do that. You are so making the team"

"thank you but I don't know about making that. Anything could happen"

"Don't worry about it" she assures me and then says she is hangout with Will and walks away.

I head into the girls change room and shower then I dress into normal clothes and grab my bag and head to my locker. Once I reach my locker I see Four a couple lockers down and I say

"Hey do you want to come to my house right now. For the project?"

"Ya sure. Just let me grab my bag and I will meet you at your car okay?"

"Okay" I start walking to the parking lot. I sit on the hood of my car and wait for him. I see him and starts to walk over to me and and says

"there is no way this can be your car" he says with a cocky tone and makes me mad

"Why do you think this isn't my car?" I say with a annoyed tone.

"Because your a girl and no girl and has such a nice car" Wow he is a 'real _asshole' _I think.

"Stop being mean to girls and get your big head in the freaking car"

I hop off the hood of the car and and get in the drivers seat and Four just looks at me in disbelief then shrugs and gets in the car. _I can't believe he thinks that just because I am a girl I cant have a fancy car… Jackass._

We drive in awkward silences so I turn the radio on and the song "Showers by Becky G" Come on and I start singing like he is not here. He starts laughing at me. I glare at him then I hit his shoulder with the back of my hand. He makes a dramatic sigh and I laugh at him.

We walk in my front door and he just looks around like I don't have the biggest house he a probably ever seen. I ask him to follow me and I head to the game room on the 3rd floor. We get there and I ask if he wants something to eat or drink.

"I am good, thank you" He just looks at my PS3 and Xbox. He looks up at me in awe. I laugh a little.

"I am going to order pizza" I walk out of the room and phone the pizza place.

I get back to the game room and I see Four playing 'Call of Duty', I laugh and grab a controller and sit next to him and starts playing. After about an hour of playing I finally beat him. I jump in happiness and smirk at him. He dramatically sighs and grabs another slice of pizza.

We leave the game room and head into my bedroom, to do work.

I grab my laptop and I lay down on my bed.

"We need to work on our project" I say.

"Okay I guess we should…. or we could make out?" He says while laugh at my unhuman face.

"Um I think not. Pervert! Get your ass up and help me" He laughs and climbs up on the bed next to me.

After about 4 hours we have finally got our project done. Its about 10 o'clock.

"I don't have to be home till 12, do you want to get some ice cream with me at Tori's?' He asks.

I am a little confused by his offer but agree anyway.

"Sure after we get ice cream, I can drop you off at the school and you can get your car then?" I ask.

"Ya sure lets go"

We walk down to my car and I realize that I don't know where Tori's is.

"Hey. I don't know where Tori's is. Can you drive?" I ask.

"Ya sure"

He opens the passenger door open for me and I get in and he gets in the drivers side. I think on the our way there that he is not the same jackass he is in school, he is showing me another side of him. And this side makes me smile and laugh.

We get out of the car and walks into the shop. I order cookie dough and he orders chocolate chip. We sit down and make small talk for about an hour. Then a lady with dark skin and brown eyes come up to us.

"Hello Four, long time no see" The lady says to Four. Four laughs.

"Hey Tori" He says. Then she looks at me confused.

"Is this your girlfriend, Four?"

"No. She is just a friend"

She looks at us like she doesn't believe him. But they continue to talk anyway. I laugh to myself because I really like the way Four acts when I am alone with him or people outside of school. I want to get to know him better. As a friend_… just a friend_. I sigh, they both look at me because I sighed .. SHIT!

"Are you okay" Tori's asks.

"Yeah. Just tried" I say while I fake yawn and stretch my arms out.

"Okay. We better get you home then" Four says.

Him and I both stand and say goodbye to Tori and make our way to my car, he opens the door for me and then gets in to the driver side.

We drive in silence. When we reach the school. He gets out of the car and says goodbye to me then kisses me on the cheek. Then walk to his car. I get into the driver side and drive off to my house

Once I get home, I walk to my bedroom change in my pj then take my makeup off, slip into bed and fall a sleep and dreaming about a blue eyed cutie.

* * *

**-Never Fear The Night**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys hope you like it, I will be updating soon maybe not tomorrow but the next day idk. I dont have a plan. I really just update when I feel like it but if I have writers block or something then I will tell you.**

**WARNING**** MY SPELLING SUCKS!**

**DONT OWN DIVERGENT**

* * *

**Chapter #2**

**Tuesday, September 5, 2015**

**Fours POV**

We drive in silence. Once we are at the school, I get out of the car and say goodbye to her. Then I do something that surprises me. I kissed her cheek. _I can believe I did that_!

We say an awkward goodbye then I hop into my car and start driving home.

When I home I head straight to my bedroom because I don't wan to see Marcus around the house, probably drinking. In my bedroom I undress until in my boxers, brush my teeth. Once my head its the pillow instantly fall asleep with a cute little blond on my mind.

I wake up the sound of my alarm clock. I slam my hand on my bed side table trying to make my alarm clock stop beeping.I sit up from my bed and make my way to the bathroom to have a nice hot shower.

Once out of my bathroom I hear my phone ring. I walk to my night stand in just a towel and answer it.

"Hey it's Zeke. Can you drive me to school?" He asks. "I got my keys taken away from me for street racing"

_Street racing, without me?_

"You went street racing without me?" I am shocked and a little hurt.

"Sorry bro. You were busy with the new girl. He says. I huff in annoyance.

"Fine I'll be there in 15?" I ask.

"Sure" He hangs up the phone.

I walk down to the kitchen and get something to eat.

* * *

Once I am in Zeke's drive way, I honk twice. He comes out of his house, hops in my car.

"Hey" He says. Once I am driving again.

"Hey" I say back.

"What's going on with you and Tris?" He says wiggly his eyebrows.

"Well me are secretly married" I say with sarcasm.

"Really dude, I have never you seen like this. Plus it's only been like 3 days"

"I don't want to talk about it" I says irritated.

"Fine. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" He huffs.

* * *

I walk over to the usual lunch table and I see Tris sitting next to Christina but no one on the other side, I decide to side next to her. Everyone goes quiet.

"Hey do you guys want to hangout tonight?" Zeke says breaking silences. We all nod are head but still not talking._ I wonder why?_

"We can go to my house, if you guys want?" Tris says. We all nod again.

After that people start having normal lunch room conversation. But Tris and I just glaze at each other. But we are broken out of our glaze when I hear someone talking about us.

"What the hell is going on with these 2" Uriah says pointing between Tris and I. "I thought they hated each other but now they are all goggly eye shit at each other" He adds.

"None of your business" Tris snarls. _GOD that was hot._

But then she stands up and grabs her lunch tray.

"Meet me at my car after school. If you don't know which car is mine then ask Four" She walks out if the cafeteria.

"How do you know which car is hers?" Marlene askes.

"She gave me a drive home yesterday while we were working on a project" I say simply. I stand and walk out of the cafeteria.

After school ends and we meet at Tris's car like planned. We are waiting for her to meet us here. When we see her she is talking to _Robert. she is flirting with him? _This makes my blood boil. _Am I jealous? _I have no reason to be jealous she's not mine. After they talk for a little bit, she hands him a piece of paper which I guess has her number on it. She walks over to us.

"Who was that guy?" Christina asks.

"His name is Robert. We are going on a date " She says. But I can get over the word _date._

_Wait is she dating him? Please no!_ The words come out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"Are you dating him?" I ask. She looks at me then shrugs her shoulder and gets in her car.

**Tris POV**

After I leave the lunch room, I don't know where to go to. I walk mindlessly around the school until I bump into someone. Just _like I did with Four. _Why am I always thinking about _him? _I look up and see brown hair boy with green eyes. He is very handsome…

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry I didn't see you there" I say with sadness in my voice.

"Oh it's really no problem it's my fault to.. Sorry"

"It's okay. I just don't know where am going. I just wondered around campus" I admit.

"Do you want to go get coffee with me at the Starbucks on campus?" He says with hope in his voice.

I don't know what to say. He's a cute boy that wants to buy me coffee_ hell yes._

"Sure I would love to"

"Great lets go" And with that we started walking to Starbucks.

After about 2 hours of just getting to know each other, we decided to go on a real date. When I get out my phone I look at the time and realized that I skipped 2 classes. Plus I am late to hangout with the gang. I quickly get up and leave without thinking about Robert.

He chases after me and calling my name. I feel kinda sorry but I know he will catch up to me. I can explain it to him then.

Once he reached up to me I slow down, we are in front of the school now. I say sorry but I am late to hangout with my friends and he hands he a peace of paper to write my number down. I hand the paper back to him.

I see my gang and they all have weird faces. And I have a feeling that I am going to get questioned on it and I am not looking forward to it.

"Who was that guy?"Christina says and I knew that she would be the one to question me, she is always in my _business._

"His name is Robert and we are going on a date"I say simply.

"Are you dating him?" Four asked I can her jealously in his voice. I am taken back by his question. '_Why would he be jealous?'_

I just shrug because I really don't know if we are. I get into the car and everyone else follows. I drive them to my house.

We all walk through the front door and all of my friends but Four are in awe.

"Do you actually live here?" Christina asks as she is looking around the living room.

"No I don't live here. I broke in" I say with sarcasm in my tone.

"I can't believe this" Marlene says with awe as everyone walks up the stairs and I follow them and show in them game room. We all walk through the doors and the guys all go the play xbox while the girls and I go watch a movie.

Once all of the boys are finish playing Call Of Duty, and the girls are done with the movie we all gather around in a circle and decide to play strip truth or dare.

"Its Tris's house so she should go first" says Zeke. I think that everyone is trying to get Four and I together but I kinda like Robert but there is something about Four that I find intriguing and I want to know more about him. I hate to say this but he is starting to grow on me.

"Uriah you know the question?" I ask.

"Dare" he says with to much confidence.

I give him a evil smirk. I can tell he is starting to get nervous.

"I dare you to put syrup in a dirty sock and drink it" He gives me the most inhuman face every while everyone else is laughing and he just look around like a lost puppy. He finally decides to do the dare so I get up and and go to my brothers room for the dirty sock, then go to the kitchen for syrup. I hand it to him and he starts drinking. Half way through drinking it he run to the nearest bathroom and throws up. He come back and rejoins the circle.

"Babe, I am never kissing you again" Marlene basically yell at him while making a disgusted face. Everyone is laughing so hard but Uriah.

"GOD DAMMIT!" He yells "I will get you back for this Tris" he says while pointing at me.

"Tris I need revenge. Truth or dare?" he says. Not gonna lie I am a little nervous. I think that my face gives away what I am feeling because everyone is laughing at me.

"Fine dare?" I say more of a questing then an answer. He laugh.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes of heaven with.." Uriah looks around and finally says "FOUR!" Uriah smirks at Four. After the shock wears off I grab Fours hand and drag him into the nearest closet.

"We don't have to do an-" He say but I cut him off with my lips to his. After a few seconds he starts to kiss back and my arms roam is body but his stay on my hips. When I pull back to catch my breath he starts to kiss my neck. My hands move to his hair and I moan when he sucks the sensitive skin behind my ear. I pull him to my lips again and my tongue doesn't even ask for permission to enter his mouth. Our tongues massage each other but are interrupted by the door swinging open and I pull away and stand there in shock.

We enter the room again and they all laugh because we have messed up sex hair and swollen lips.

"Christina Truth or dare" I say once I rejoined the group. She puts on her "thinking face" We all laugh at this because she never really thinks that hard about something.

"Dare" she says with confidence and I just laugh to myself.

"I dare you to remove Wills pants with your teeth" she looks like she just saw a ghost and the turn tomato red, so does Will.

"Or yo could take of your shirts" I say with a smirk because I know she doesn't want to be the first person to lose a piece of clothing.

She reluctantly walks over to Will and tell him to lay down. Once his back is flat on the ground she moves her head to his crotch and unbuttons and pulls down the zipper only using her teeth. She slides the pant down with her mouth pulling from his ankles, After the pants are off she goes back to her spot and blushes.

"Marlene truth or dare" she says with a big smile.

"Truth I guess" she looks around like she is looking for an escape.

"PANSYCAKE" Uriah says and Marlene just glares at him.

"Rate the guys in here from 10 being a greek god and 1 being something ugly" She says and Marlene is looking at the guys.

"Uriah 10, Four 10, Zeke 8 and Will 7" Most of the guys are happy but Will. Christina whispers something in his ear and he lights up and has a biggest smile ever. Note to self ask Christina what she said.

"Uriah truth or dare?" Marlene says and she is smirking while Uriah looks worried.

"Ugh truth. DONT call me a pansycake because I am just scared of Marlene" Uriah says while sinking on the floor more. All of the girls laugh at him for begin scared of his girlfriend but some of the guys nod in agreement.

"Tell me your wildest sex fantasy about me" She says biting her lip.

"HELL NO, you will probably break up with me" He rips off his shirt and we all die of laughter but he gives us the death glare which makes up laugh even more.

"Zeke my bro truth or dare?" he says with a smirk.

"Dare. I ain't no pansycake" Zeke says with a cocky look.

"I dare you to wear your boxers on your head and run to the neighbours house and say 'I like to wear my boxers on my head, would you like to try them on'"Uriah says after bursts into laughter and the rest of all soon after as well. Zeke just shrugs and runs to the bathroom. He comes out of the bathroom with his boxers on his head. Uriah and Four follow him out of the house.

After about 10 minutes they come in laughing there head some and Uriah starts rolling on the floor because he was laughing so hard. "What happen?" We all say in unison.

"Zeke knocked on the door and you said 'I like to wear my boxers on my head, would you like to try them on' and the guy just starting laughing and said 'no I am good but come back when my boyfriend gets home' and slams the door in his face" Four says and we all start laughing at him who is wiping a tear from is eye because he was laughing to hard.

"Okay okay. Settle down kids" Zeke says like a parent.

"Will truth or dare?"Zeke says points his finger to Will.

"Dare" he says.

"I dare u too…let Christina do your hair and makeup" he says and Christina jumps up and down in happiness and Will just shrugs.

After about 10 minutes Christina and Will comes down and he looks like a clown with red lips and colourful eyeshadow and foundation that looks kinda _white?_ We all laugh.

"Shauna truth or dare" Will says with a smirk.

"Dare?" she say nervously.

"I dare you to give Zeke a lap dance" he says and looks to Zeke who is redder then a tomato. "Sure" She says it like nothing is going on.

She gets up and starts to grind on Zeke and the gets up and stands in front of him and she goes forward to shove her boobs in his face and and then goes down on her knees and rubs her hand on is thigh betting closer and closer until will says stop and she gets up and sits down like nothing happened while Zeke is breathing heavily and I don't think he wants to get up anytime soon.

"Four truth or dare"Shauna says once Zeke has cooled down from the lap dance.

"Dare" Four says and she smiles wide.

"I dare you kiss everyone in the room but me" Shauna says and smirks Four just shrugs and takes off his shirt.

"Sorry but I am not going to kiss every guy in the room" He says eyeing Zeke and Uriah. We all laugh while Zeke gives him a hurt look. We burst into laughter again.

After a couple hours of playing and everyone is in there underwear because Christina didn't want to give will a bj in the bathroom, I didn't post a video of me grinding in the floor, Shauna because she didn't want to tell her parents she was pregnant and didn't know who the father was, Marlene because she didn't want to tell us how many times she had sex, Zeke because he didn't want to grind on Uriah.

"Lets play never had I ever" Zeke suggests. we all agree and put are clothes back on. I get the beers for everyone and hand them out. While Zeke goes over the rule (if you had done something then you take a drink)

"I want to go first" Christina says "Never have I ever..had sex outside" Zeke, Shauna and Four take a drink and we look at them for an explanation

"We went into the woods and got lost and had nothing to do" Zeke says smiling at Shauna. Uriah makes some kind of gagging noise.

"In the girls backyard" Four says it like he doesn't even know the girls _name?_

"Never have I ever..played beer pong" Will says and we all take a drink.

"Never have I ever..had a sex dream" I say and everyone takes a drink.

"Never have I ever..had a real relationship" Four says and everyone but me takes a drink.

"Never have I ever..done drugs" Marlene say and Zeke and I took a drink.

"Never have I ever..been so drunk I can't remember what happened" Shauna says and Four,Zeke,Uriah and I all take a drink. I am feeling tipsy

"Never have I ever..kissed the same gender"Uriah says and Zeke, Four and I take a drink and they all look at us to tell the story

"I had to kiss Zeke for a truth or dare game" Four says.

"I had to kiss my best friend because it was for a game" I say simply.

"Never have I ever..given someone a bj" Zeke says and all the girls but me takes a drink.

"Okay guys. I am drunk and I want to go to sleep. You guys can crash here if you want" I say and get up and show them the guess bedrooms.

"Condoms are in the night stand" I shout right before I shut my door and jump into bed and fall fast asleep.

* * *

**OKAY guys hope you like it I will post later today. Because I am hanging out with friends right now.**

**Q:who do you want to play Zeke in the movie? (answer in the reviews)**

**Next chapter:Robert (that is what is going to happen is the next chapter)**

**If you have any question I will answer all. If you have any ideas PM them to me.**

**love you- Never Fear The Night**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys hope you like it, I will be updating soon maybe not tomorrow but the next day idk. I dont have a plan. I really just update when I feel like it but if I have writers block or something then I will tell you.**

**WARNING**** MY SPELLING SUCKS!**

**DONT OWN DIVERGENT**

* * *

**Chapter #3 **

**Wednesday, September 6, 2014**

**Tris POV**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm, I groan and roll over and turn it off. I get out of bed and walk to my bathroom where I take a shower. I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my body and head into my walk in closet. I pick out my outfit. White tank top, blank ripped jeans, beige cardigan and black and white converse. I walk out of my bedroom and head to the kitchen and surprised to see Four making breakfast. I walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey what are you doing? making breakfast?" I say. And give him a big smile and he returns to smile.

"I thought since I was the first one up, I will make breakfast for everyone. Because I am the nicest guy you know" he says with a signature smirk that makes my heart melt.

"Aww thank you" and I kiss him on the cheek. I sit down at the table when he puts the pancakes down and we eat in silence.

Everyone else has finally come down to eat with us. I Finnish my breakfast and grab my car keys and head out of my house after saying goodbye to everyone because I don't know if/when they will be coming to school and I wanted to talk to Robert.

I pull up in the schools parking lot and make my way to my locker grabs my book and head to class. In the middle of class my phone vibrates and on my screen says I have a messages from an unknown number, I check the message

"_Hey its Robert. Do you wanna meet me at Starbucks for lunch?"_-R the text messages says and I smile to my self. And I quickly reply

"_Ya sure, see you then."-T _and I put my phone away.

The rest of the class goes by like a blur. As soon as the bell goes I basically run to my next class because I get to see Four. I silently yell at myself because I am going out with Robert but that doesnt stop me form thinking about those blue eyes out of my _mind._

I sit down at my desk and I see Four and I wave him over. He comes and sits next to me and we talk about football and cheerleading. He asks me if I going to be at lunch because I wasn't there yesterday. I say the I am not going to go to lunch because I going to meet Robert for coffee. His face shows jealously and anger. He is about to say something but the teacher walks in. _Thank god!_

As soon as class I leave hoping to not get interrogated by Four but thats not going to happen.

"Hey are you and Robert a thing?" Four asks and you can hear is angry tone.

"I don't know, thats is why we are going to get coffee." I say and smile.

**Four POV**

_oh my god she is going to date him! no no no. I feel like I have to save her from getting her heart broken but really its my heart that is going to break._

I meet the gang at lunch and we all take a sit and nobody talks until..

"Hey anyone know where Tris is?" Christina says with curiosity in her voice. Then everybody glares at me. _Like what the fuck?_

"What?" I say and glare at everybody.

"Do you know where Tris?" Zeke says like its obvious.

"She is having coffee with Robert" I mumble.

"What did you say" says Christina. "SHES IS HAVING COFFEE WITH ROBERT! OKAY" you can here the anger in my voice and everyone falls silent.

And I get up and walk up to away and head to my car. I pull up at the gym. I change into my gym clothes and work with the punching bag until I can't feel my hands anymore.

**Tris POV**

I walk to the coffee shop and smile when I see Robert siting there. I walk up to him.

"Hey. How is it going?" I ask with a smile on my face. He gets up and pull my chair out for me and that makes me laugh. He is being such a gentleman.

"Good. How about you" he says. He smiles and asks "Will you go on an date with me tonight at 6?" he says with a hit of nervous in is tone.

I pretend to think and he gets more nervous which makes me laugh, he playfully glares at me and I say "I would love to" and his smily grows wider then I though was possible.

I kiss my _boyfriend _goodbye and head to my final class.

I am sitting on my bed and texting Christina.

"_Hey. I have a date with Robert tonight can you help get me ready?"-T. _She replays about 5 seconds later. which makes me smile.

"_Omg the day has finally come. Granted I thought it would be with Four but whatever. Be at your house in 5"-C._

**Four POV**

"Why can you just tell me where you are going?" I say with anger boiling in me.

"Because" Christina says. _Why the hell can't she tell me?_

"I mean it Christina. If you don't tell me right now with will explode!"

"FINE. I am going to help Tris get ready for her date with Robert" I feel my heart deflate. She going to on a date with _someone else? _

"Oh" Its all I could say.

"Gotta. Go bye! Oh and sorry. I was shipping you guys together" _Shipping what the hell is that?_

"Ok bye" I hang up the phone and fall on my bed.

**Tris POV**

I hear a knock on the door and I run to answer it because I only have 20 minutes to get ready. I open the door and see Christina and she pushes her way aside.

"HURRY UP. We only have 20 minutes" she says.

"Well if you go here earlier then we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?" I say with an amused tone.

"Shut up and sit down because I am going to do your makeup now"

After my makeup it done, she moves onto my hair. She puts the outfit she wants me to wear on my bed and leaves to room for me the change. I put on a baby blue cropped top and a black skater skirt so there is only a small piece of skin showing around my belly button. She wanted me to wear heals but I refused because I didn't want to fall on my face so I went with my black and white converse.

I head out of the house to meet Robert when I take on last look at my makeup and hair. My hair is curled and parted on one side of my head. My makeup is brown eye shadow and my eyeliner and mascara and a light layer of foundation.

I meet Robert at a fancy italian restaurant. The restaurant is small about only 10 tables and dim light with little white Christmas lights all around the walls and ceiling.

We take a seat and then the waiter come and takes our order. I can see she is trying to flirt with Robert.

"What can I get for you tonight?" the waiter says to Robert and she is completely ignoring me. She had light brown hair, a very nice body, plus she is in 7 inch fuck me heels. Plus she wear to much makeup. _Cake face much?_

"I will have Parmigiana e Pasta" Robert says while the waiter bats her eyelashes

"I will have Salmone Provenzale"I say. The waiter gives me a sour look and I flip her off.

"Is that all?" we nod and she was aways swaying her hips.

"You know she was flirting with you?" I say. With a hit go anger in my tone.

"Ya she was but I really don't like girls that wear to much makeup and throw them selves at guys. Plus she did it with my girlfriend next to me!" he says with an annoyed tone.

I smile at this. Half way through our dinner somebody comes in the restaurant. When I look to see who it. I see Lauren and

_Four_

**Four POV**

"Hey Zeke can you come over to my house I need to talk to you about something?" I say.

"Sure man. Be there is 10?" he says.

"Ya sure. See you soon" I hang up the phone and wait for him to come.

I send him a text message saying 'don't bother knocking just come to my bedroom'. Not 5 minutes later someone comes into my bedroom.

"Hey man. Whats up?" He says.

"Tris is going on a date with Robert and I really don't know what to do?" I say.

"Oh sorry man. That sucks. The only thing I have to say is that there are plenty of fish in the sea" I laugh at this.

"Ya I know but I really want that 'fish'" I frown (**N/A ZACK AND CODY)****  
**

"The only advice I can give you is take your mind off Tris and go on a date. You don't even have to like that girl just 'get your mind off of Tris" Zeke always gives good advice but I am not so sure about _this?_

"You sure?" I really don't think this is a good idea and I will feel bad for this girl because I will have no interest at all with the girl and the date.

"Ya just call up a girl and ask to go out. Its not that hard" he says.

"I just feel bed for the girl" I frown and he laughs.

"Just get a slutty one because she will just move on to the next one" he is true, maybe I will call up_ Lauren?_

Ya I will call Lauren. "Thanks man I think I will call Lauren" I smile.

"Ok great now I gotta go meet shauna. Bye" he walk out of my bedroom and I yell goodbye

I call Lauren and she seemed pretty happy and we are going to this little fancy italian restaurant. I am in the car and on my way to pick up Lauren. She hops in the car and smiles at me.

She is in the most slutty dress ever, it has a low neck and ends just below the butt. She has way to much makeup on, she looks like a clown.

Why did I decide to do this?

"Hey baby" She purrs.

"Heyy t-there" I say. Not really knowing what to say.

"You know I was really happy when you ask to go out with me" she smirks and puts her hand on my bicep and strokes me. God get you hand off me!

"Ya?" I stutter out.

"You know maybe we should skip the dinner and just go back to your house?" she is playing with a piece of hair and bitting her lip.

"No thank you, lets just get dinner"

"Come on. Your no fun" she whines

"I said no. Now lets go"

"fine" she huff out

We go into the restaurant and she was talking to much. I don't like her voice its to high and really scratchy. We are about to set down at our table when I see another couple. I look closer and see Robert and

Tris

**Four POV**

"What the hell are you doing here Four?" Tris asks.

"I am on a date. What the hell are you doing here Tris" I say with attitude.

"I am on a date with my boyfriend. What are you doing with that slut?" she points to Lauren.

"Did you just call me a slut?" Lauren spits.

'_Well you are'_ I think

"Well the definition of someone that sleeps with everybody is called a slut. So thats you" Tris hisses back.

Why I am here with _Lauren? _"We are here on a date" Just saying that makes me feel sick.

"Why?" Tris asks.

"Because he ask me" Lauren says. With a smirk.

"Oh my god. Its not a big deal. Lauren lets go somewhere else." I say.

"NO I want to stay here" Lauren stomps her foot like a baby.

"No we are leaving"

"Fine" she huffs and leaves.

I am about to leave when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here with Lauren?" Tris says with anger in her eyes.

"Because I-I-I like her?" I say more of a question then an answer.

"I can't believe you"

"Its my life. Mine your own business" I walk away before she can say anything.

* * *

_**THANK FOR READING.**_

**Q:which do you like better Peter or drew? (I hate them both but whatever)**

**Next Chapter: Forever **

**If you have any comment/question dont be afraid to ask.**

**I have plenty ideas but if you have so too PM them and I will think about them and give you credit.**

**Love you all**

**Till I see you next**

** -Never Fear The Night**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys hope you like it, I will be updating soon maybe not tomorrow but the next day idk. I dont have a plan. I really just update when I feel like it but if I have writers block or something then I will tell you.**

**WARNING**** MY SPELLING SUCKS!**

**DONT OWN DIVERGENT**

* * *

**Chapter #4**

**Thursday, September 7, 2014**

**Fours POV**

I wake up the next day.

_I can't believe I said that to Tris. _She was just trying to help. I Should talk to her at school.

I park my car and get out. I walk to my locker and grab my books and run to class because I am 5 minutes late. I walk into class and the teacher stops what she is doing to looks at me like I just killed someone

"Mr Eaton. Why are you late?" He askes

"Because I-I-I couldn't open my locker" I stutter

"DETENTION" "Now go sit beside Miss Prior"

I go sit next to Tris. While she is trying to hide under her book.

"I need to talk to you" I say.

"No" She hisses "You said stay out of your business. So thats what I am doing" she huffs and shoots me the death glare.

"Meet me at the football field. After school"

"Maybe I have Cheer practice"

* * *

I final bell goes for school and I run to my locker and to the football field and wait for Tris. After waiting 15 minutes and she still isn't here I start to get worried. Then I here a scream and I start running to the voice.

I see 3 People beating up one small blond girl and then I see who the girl is

Tris

I feel like I am frozen in my place. Until I feel all the anger inside me and I run over to the people beating her up are

Drew, Peter and _Al_

What the hell AL. I thought he was our _friend? _

I Punch peter in the face. Then kick him in the balls and he doubles over in pain. I move to attack Drew. Once I am done with Drew I am going to bet up Al when I see he ran off.

_coward_

I Run over to Tris and pick her up And put her in the passenger seat. I Drive to my house and run in. I lay Tris on my bed and praying that she will be ok.

**Tris POV**

As soon as the bell goes I run to my locker and make my way to the field for cheer. I am stopped in the hall my Robert.

"Hey babe what are you doing?" He asks

"I am meeting with Four" I say

"I really don't think thats a good idea"

"Well he is my friend and I am going to talk to him"

"I said I don't think you should meet with him. I am boyfriend. Your need to lesson to me." He raises his voice.

"I can do whatever I want" I say. And walk away.

I walk out of the school and make my way to the football field when hands grab my arms and pull them behind my back. Then someone kicks me in the chest and I hand goes over my mouth before I scream. The hands holding my arms releases and I fall to the ground, only to hand someone repeatedly kicks my stomach. I bit down on the persons hand over my mouth till I feel blood and the person yelp and lets go of my mouth and I scream as loud as I can. The person tell me to shut up. The person voice is Al

_Al? _

I thought her was my friend. But before I can think about it someone kicks my temple and I fall into the

_blackness _

**Tris POV**

I wake with the the annoying feeling tell me that I have to pee. My whole body hurts it feels like I got hit by a bus. I haven't opened my eyes because its too bright. So assuming that I am in my bed because I don't remember anything, I swing my legs over the side of my bed, ignoring the pain the courses through my body and stand up. But as soon as I stand up I feel and uneven and like jello feel under me, which makes my fall on top of whatever that was.

I hear someone speak "owwww" I recognizes that voice as Fours.

_Why am in top of Four?_

"Sorry" I finally open my eyes and see that I am not in my bedroom.

"Good morning to you too" He says with a smirk.

"Good morning. Where am I?"

"Well if you get off me then I will tell you" I remember I haven't got off him yet. I blush and scramble up off him but then but then all the pain comes back and I moan.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"Ya just everything hurts right now. Can you tell me what happened?" We sit on the bed together.

"You were meeting with me on the football field after cheer and Drew, Peter and Al beat you up until you were unconscious" He says with a frown on his face. I am starting to remember.

_I was walking to meet him when they starting beating me up._

"Oh" is all I could say.

"Ya and I brought you back to my house and we are in my bedroom" He says with a smile. And I pinch him playfully.

"Can I use your bathroom because I want to pee and take a shower?"

"Ya sure. Down the hall and make a left, first door you see"

"Thanks" I walk out of the room and walk into the bathroom. I take off all of my clothes and hop into the shower. I look down and see that there is only one shampoo . I pick up and its a shampoo and conditioner.

_Really?_

I put the shampoo and conditioner in my hair and rub it in. I wash my body too but it still hurts because of all the bruises.

I walk out of the shower and wrap a towel around my body. A piece of hair fall in front of my noise and I happen to smell it._ Great _I smell like a guy today.

I realize that I don't have any clothes because my other ones are bloody. _Great_.I walk back to Fours room and when he sees me his eyes almost fall out of his head.

"Why don't you have clothes on? Are you trying to kill me? I am teenage boy! for god shake and your walking around naked!" I laughs and shakes his head.

"I don't have any clothes. Can I borrow a t shirt?" I say.

"Sure" he digs into his dresser and finally picks out a navy blue t shirt.

I tell him to turn around and I drop my towel and put my under wear and bra and pull the shirt on and tell him he can turn around again.

He as this most adorable smile on. Before I know whats happen he cross the room and press his lips to mine. I am stiff but I melt into his kiss and kiss back. He pulls back.

"I am really sorry but seeing you in my clothes and I had to do that a least once" He says.

"Don't be sorry" I say with the biggest smile.

I lean in to a kiss him again but it turns into a full out make out session. I put my hands in his hair and one of his hands are of my lower back and the other on is slowly making with way to my ass. He caresses my ass and I giggle on his mouth. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waste. We continue this for what feels like forever until break away from the kiss because I am getting a phone call.

"Shit, my parents don't know where I am" I say panicked

"Don't worry I texted them that your staying at Christina's for the weekend"

"Oh good. Who's calling me them?" I walk over to my phone and see Roberts name come up. I feel bad because I was just making out with Four. I answer the phone and all I hear is someone yelling at me.

"Why are you calling me and yelling" I say.

"Because I dont hear from you for a day and I know you went to go see Four"He says

"I was on my way to meet him but Drew, Peter and Al humped me a beat me up and Four beat them up for me and then he brought me back to his house"

"Your at his house!"

"Really I tell you that I got beat up and you care that Four Brought me back to his house like a good friend"

"I dont care. I should be the one protecting you"

"You weren't there"

"You cant be friends with Four anymore"

"WHAT THE FUCK"

"You know what meet me at the park in 10 minutes" I say.

"Glad to see you are leaving Four for me" I can hear the smirk on his face.

If only he knew what I was going to do

I hang up the phone.

"Wowww. That guy is crazy"Four says.

"Yeah. Can you drive me to the park. I need to talk to him?"

"Are you going to break up with him?"

"Maybe" I say with a smirk.

"Ok sure"

We walk down to his car and drive to the park.

We get out go the car and walk over to the benches and sit down and wait for Robert to come. I see Robert walking up to us and he looks pissed.(I don't blame him though)

"What the hell is he doing here?" Robert says and points to Four.

"He is here because I want him to be" I say.

"I thought you were leaving him for me"

"Nope. I actually came here because I wanted to end thing with you"

"Wait your dumping me?"

"Yup" I say with a smile.

"NO way in hell are you dumping me"

"Actually I think she is" Four says.

"Are you leaving me for him?" Robert says to me.

"Yes I am" I smile and so does Four and I kiss him on the cheek.

"I don't think so" Robert says. And then he throws a punch at Four.

Four blocks his punch and kicks him in the gut then flips him so he is on the ground and Four is on top of Robert. But then Robert head butts him in the head and Four get lost for a millisecond but in the time Robert flips Four so he is on top of Four. He keeps punching him until I finally walk over to him and kick Robert in the temple and he fall unconscious. Four gets up but then falls down again. And I rush over to him but its too late Four in unconscious on the ground.

I grab my phone and call of a ambulance. The ambulance gets here and takes Four and Robert away. They ask me which one I want to ride in and I pick Fours (duh).

"Is he going to be ok?" I ask the paramedic.

"He should wake up soon and fine out what kind of damage was done. Don't worry is shouldn't be to bad" He says and I am sigh in relief.

"What happened?" paramedic asks.

"I was breaking up with Robert. The guy in the other ambulance. And he thought it was because of Four so he trow the first punch" I say.

"Teenagers" He says with a laugh.

We get to the Hospital by this time Four a woken up but still needs to still get test run. We walk into the Hospital and they say I have to wait in to waiting room. Personally I think its bullshit but whatever.

"After about 2 hours of waiting Four walk out and says he has a small concussion and that he can go home now. I smile.

"Hey can I take you somewhere" He asks.

"Are you sure" I say.

"Yes I am fine. The only thing that damaged done is in my pride" I laugh and so does he.

"Ok. As long as you are ok with this"

"We can grab sandwiches from a Deli?"

"Ya sure"

We talk a taxi because my car is still at the park. Once we reach to park we pay the taxi driver and walk to my car. Four opens the passenger car door for me. He walk over to the driver side and we drive to the deli.

We walk into the little deli shop and buy sandwiches and drinks and walk back to the car. And then Four drives.

"Where are we going' I ask.

"Somewhere" He says with a smirk.

After about driving for what feels like forever but really like 20 minutes we reach our destination.

Our destination is on a hill with a view of the city sky line. Plus its sunset time.

"Its beautiful" I say.

"Yes it is" He says but I can tell he isn't looking at the skyline he is looking at me.

He grabs a blanket from the truck and lays it down. We sit on it and we eat and talk about random things.

"Will you dance with me?" He asks.

"We don't have music" I say.

He grabs his phone and play 'stay with me' by sam smith "Now we do" He says with a smirk.

"Ok" He grabs my hand and we stand up and I put my hands around his neck and his hands are around my waste. My head is on his chest and his chin is on top of my head.

After a couple songs we sit down on the blanket and he says something that I have been dying to hear lately.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks with a claim voice but I am see it in his eyes that he is nervous.

"Yes" I smile and he hugs me. I feel like I could stay like this

_Forever._

* * *

_**THANK FOR READING. **_**Fourtris finally,**

**Q:What is your dream job?**

**Next Chapter:Paintball**

**If you have any comment/question dont be afraid to ask.**

**I have plenty ideas but if you have so too PM them and I will think about them and give you credit.**

**Love you all**

**Till I see you next -Never Fear The Night**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys hope you like it, I will be updating soon maybe not tomorrow but the next day idk. I dont have a plan. I really just update when I feel like it but if I have writers block or something then I will tell you.**

**WARNING**** MY SPELLING SUCKS!**

**DONT OWN DIVERGENT**

* * *

**Chapter #5 ****  
**

**Friday, September 15, 2014**

**Fours POV**

I wake up with a smile on my face. To be honest I have woken up with a smile on my face for about a week (ever since she said yes). I get out of bed and head to my bathroom and take a shower. I let the hot water fall on my back. Today Tris, Zeke, Christina, Uriah, Will, Marlene, Susanna, Lynn and I are going paint balling at the abandon Fair grounds. the fun things about the fair grounds are that some of the rides are still there.

I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. I walk back to my bedroom and head to my closet and put on black jeans and I blank tight t-shirt. I walk to the kitchen and make toast but I soon realize that I have 10 minutes to get to school so I walk to my car with the toast in my mouth. I drive to school just in time to walk to my locker and head to class on time.

In to class and see Tris sitting there so I sit next to her.

"Hey beautiful" I say. She still blushes when I call her 'cute' or beautiful'. I think its kinda cute when she blushes.

"Hey handsome" She says and I smirk.

"Are you excited about paintballing tonight?" I ask because I know she has never been painting balling before.

"Ya but you are going to have to show me how to do it"

"I think I can do that" She laughs.

"So when are we going?"

"After school we are going to meet in the parking lot. Since there is 9 of us we need to take 2 cars"

"Ok can't wait" Then the teacher walks in.

The rest of my classes till lunch went my so slowly. I think its just because I am excited for tonight. I walk into cafeteria were I see my friends deep in thought even Zeke and Uriah. I walk to the the table but then I notice that Tris and Christina aren't there. And Will looks like he going to cry.

"Hey where is Tris and Christina?" I ask to everyone.

"They got expelled" Says Zeke.

"What the hell. How did that happen?"

"Molly happened" They all say in unison.

"What did molly do this time"

"Molly walk up to Tris and punches her and said and I quote 'Break up with my boyfriend or I will break your face'. Then Tris said 'Hell no bitch' Then Christina stepped in and said 'You better back off hoe' Then Molly said 'Christina you don't have to stick up for the with the ugly stiff, Your a better off with out her' Then Tris punched her in the face and they started fighting hardcore until Molly fell unconscious and Christina was crying" Will says. I feel my fist clenched and my knuckles are white.

"Where Tris?"

"She went to nurses office then was sent home"

"How long with she be expelled for?"

"2 weeks"

"We are going there after school" Says Marlene.

"Okay"

I rest of the day is a blur because I can't stop thinking about Tris. I walk out of school and see the gang by my car.

"We are going to Tris's house" says Zeke.

"Okay. Meet you there" I say.

I drive to Tris's mansion and Knock on the door. She opens the door and I see she has cuts and bruises on her face. I am so mad the someone did this to her.

"Hey. How are you feeling" I ask with a sad smile

"Great actually" She says with a smile.

"Why are you so happy"

"Because I don't have to go to school for 2 FUCKING WEEKs" she yells and I laugh.

"You should try it sometime" she adds and I laugh again.

"I will keep it in mind" She smirks and I kiss her. Soon I feel her biting my bottom lip. I get the hint and her tongue slide in and I move my hand from her waist to her perfect ass. She giggles but doesn't move my hands away. She runs her hand in my hair. We stay like this for what feels like forever. _But hey I am not complaining._

"Ewwwwww"

"Get a room"

"Thats some nasty shit"

We hear these remarks and she pulls away and smiles.

"Hey guys are we still going paint balling?"

"Um sure?" Says Will.

"We just thought that you wouldn't want to go" Say Lynn. Which surprises me she said that.

"Hell no lets go" Tris says.

"Where's Christina?" says Will.

"She inside let me get her"

She goes inside and then comes back out with Christina. We hop in the 2 cars. Tris, Christina ,Will and I are in one. Zeke, Uriah. Marlene, Susanna and Lynn in the other. I am not that good of friends with Lynn but she seems cool.

We all drive for about 25 finally get there. We on gather around and decide who should be team captain. We decide me and Zeke as captain. Now we pick our team. Zeke goes first. (**A/NFour is bold and Zeke in **_**italic**__)_

"_Tris" _I give Zeke the death glare and Shuanna looks hurt.

"**Shauna**" two can play at the games.

"_Will_"

"**Uriah**"

"_Marlene_"

"**Lynn**"

The only one left on Christina and she pout but then continue picking at her nails.

"Who gets Christina?" I ask.

"You can have **Christina**. I don't want her" says Zeke.

Christina then walks up the Zeke and slaps him. We all laugh.

"LETS THE GAMES BEGIN" says Uriah and we all run into the fair grounds screaming like madmen.

**Four POV**

"Lets the games begin" Uriah screams.

We all run into the abandon amusement park and separate into the teams. My team in Susanna, Uriah and Lynn.

"Where should we hide the flag" Ask Susanna. She is usually the one that doesn't talk or participate, but dating Zeke who is the loudest and the craziest out of all of us is starting the wear off on her.

"We should hide in under the rock" Says Lynn.

"We should hide it in the tree" Says Shauna.

"We should hide it at the carousel" Says Uriah.

This goes on for about 5 minutes. 'We don't have time for this shit' I think. I finally had enough of this.

"We will hide it at the ferris wheel in one of the carts" I say.

"Oh my goddd. Thats amazing" Susanna says.

"Okay so how about I hide the flag, Shauna and Lynn are the ones looking for the their flag and Uriah will be the distraction" I say.

"Ok Shauna and I will climb a tree or something" Lynn says. We all laugh.

"Why the hell am I the distraction" Uriah whines.

"Because you are so sexy that the will get distracted easily by you" I say with a wink. Uriah winks back and slaps his ass. We all burst out laughing.

"Okay guys lets get this show on the road"

We all starts off in different directions. I head to the ferris wheel. As soon as I see the ferris wheel I stop and I am staring at the thing for a good 5 minutes until I realize I got a game to win. I start I climb the ferris wheel but I start to regret that I choose this job because my fear of heights.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Someone who I recognizes as Tris. _What is she doing here? _

"Hey I would ask you the same thing" I say with a smirk even though she can't see it because my back is face to her.

"Only if you don't tell my team" I can hear her trying to be innocent._ It doesn't work on me._

I am still trying to hide the flag thats now in my pants because so she doesnt see it "I promise"

She grabs my hand I makes me face her. We are now face to face and her lips are slowly creeping their way to my face. Are lips collide and we are now batting her for dominance. I end up winning. I pull her closer to me so are body are flush. She jumps up and I catch her and she warp her legs around my hips and I hold her their by the butt. She pulls back and I start sucking on the sensitive part of her neck. Then make my way to her collarbone. I place a kiss on her breast and she pulls us down so she is on her back and I am on top of her and I can feel her core. She starts to take off my top while I take off hers too. I feel every inch of skin and she pulls me into a passionate kiss again. She starts to unbuckle my belt but then the flag fall out of my pants.

"Omg what the hell is that?" She's says then looks down and sees it.

_oh no _

She grabs it before I can and she runs away

"come back here" I command.

"I don't think so" She says.

She runs away to the place we started screaming "I got the flag" over and over again.

I hear cheering and yelling. I sigh. I can't believe my girlfriend won because she wanted to get into my pants.

Once we all are gathered up they all ask

"How did the rookie win over the all mighty Four?" Someone asks.

"I think the better question is why they don't have shirts on and why are his pants are undone." Uriah asks clearly upset about losing.

"I was on my way to the ferris wheel because I wanted to get a good vantage point but I saw Four. I thought he was doing the same thing but he was actually hiding the flag. The funny thing is that he put the flag down his pants to try and hide it from me" Tris says with a smirk.

"How did you find it in his pants ?" Zeke says wiggling his eye brows at us. We both blush.

"We where making out and things got a little heated" I say.

"You where going to take his pants off weren't you" Christina says.

They all look at us and we blush. They just laugh at us.

"Okay I am done with his lets play another game" I say and they all say "ya" or "sure"

We play until it gets dark then we go to Tris's house to play Truth or Dare.

**Tris POV**

We all go in my house. And everyone goes to the game room in the basement and sits in circle.

"I want to go first" Zeke says. We all nod.

He looks around the circle and his eye lands on Four. "Four truth or dare" he says with a smirk. I feel bad for him now.

"Dare?"He says more as a question but them becomes for confident with his answer and says "Ya dare me bro"

"I dare you to take a bag of ice and put it in your pants intill it melts" Zeke throw a evil smirk and Fours face show true fear.

I have to suppress a laugh but it doesn't work because all of the guys but Zeke look at me like I am the meanest bitch ever!

"You have no right to laugh at me. I want to have kids one day" Fours says but then his cheek heats up because he realizes what he just said.

"Sorry babe" I say then walk to the kitchen and grab ice but it in a bag and walk down to the basement again. I hand the bag to Four and he looks at it like a explosive. All of the girl break into a laughter at the face he is making but all the guys give understanding nods which makes it 10 times funnier. After stalling or a couple minutes saying He had to use the washroom he pick up the bag and puts in down his pants. His face is in pure pain and I feel bad for him so I go over to him and kiss him. Soon the kiss because heated in hopes it will take away the pain for the bag of ice in his pants. Once the ice melts he takes to the bag out of his pant and does into fetal position.

"Zeke I will get back at you. You my friend are a son of a bitch" He says glaring at Zeke who look like he just shit his pants but all the other guy nod in understanding.

"Tris. Truth or dare?" He says still in fetal position.

"Dare I aint no pansycake" He smiles.

"I dare you to kick Zeke in the balls hard" After he says this everyone is laughing but Zeke. I said he looked like he shit his pants back then but you should see him now.

"Do I have a say?" Zeke whines "no" we say in unison. I walk over to Zeke but before I could do anything Four says "Do him a hard on, babe" "You got it babe" I say. I walk over to Zeke and nail him in the junk. He falls over scream "Fuck you Tris. Fuck you Four. Fuck everyone" He says over and over again, he is now in fetal position too.

"Damn. Tris and Shauna aren't going to get some anytime soon" Christina says and I glare at her.

"Dammit" Me and Sauna says in unison. I am joking makes everyone laugh. **(A/N Tris and Four still haven't 'don't it' yet)**

"Zeke go already" Will says.

"Christina" "Truth or dare" Zeke says.

"Truth" she says nervous.

"Pansy-" Uriah says but is interrupted by Marlene "Babe. if you say that again you will not get any for a month" He stops and get up and kiss her. We all laugh.

"I dare you to..make out with every girl for 2 minutes" Zeke says. And the girls look like there are going to throw up but the boyfriends look happy.

Christina walks up to Shauna and sit in front of her and asks Uriah to set the timer. There lips connect. Will is just plan happy. And Zeke is wide eyed and his tongue is out of his mouth like a dog with is head out of the window. When the timer goes there are heated. They are in full make out mode.

When Christina get up all of the guys look like a sad puppy but when she walk over to Marlene they all cheer. Marlene glares at them to stop cheering but she isn't as good at it as Four. Christina and Marlene kiss for 2 minutes. But thats kiss was not as heated then the one she had with Shauna.

But then she walks up to me and she kisses me. She slips her tongue on my bottom lip. And I let her in and we were in full make out mode. When the timer goes I open my eyes and I look around all of the guys look happy but Four. He looks jealous.

"Four are you Jealous?" Christina asks. Four glares at her.

"Well its looks like to kiss her. Tris" Four mumbles. I laugh and so does everyone else.

"Four. Trust me I like kissing you way more" I say and he smiles.

"Ok go Christina"

"Will Truth or dare" Christina says.

"Tru- no dare" Will says.

" I dare you to… pretend to be a stripper and go next door and offer your service to them" She says and puts quotation marks around "Service". We all laugh.

"Ok. Tris give me slutty costume" I get up and go to my brother's room and get the Halloween cop costume. Its not a stripper costume I've but it doesn't matter. I give Will my brothers cop costume and he goes into a washroom and change. He comes out and we all laugh because my brother used that costume when he was 14 so its a little small on him. He walks out if the door and we all follow behind him. We hide in the bushes. He knocks on the door and a women in her 50 that wears to much makeup and she dresses like a 25 years old. We all laugh.

"Would you like to hire me. I do entertainment." He winks. She smile.

"I would but my husband is home. Come back at 6" She says and we all suffer not to laugh but it doesn't work.

"Will do" He says with a smile and walks away and we follow.

We all walk into my house again and we are laugh. Christina is rolling on the floor, holding her side because she is laugh to much.

"Okay, Okay. Four my man Truth or dare" Will says.

"Dare" He says and will smiles.

"I dare you to role play with you being a pregnant lady, Zeke being the doctor, Uriah is the Husband and Me being the baby once its born. For 10 minutes."

"mmmmhhh… Fine" Four says and all the girls laugh.

"Come on. Guys we are going to kill it" Uriah says. They all get up.

They get a chair and a desks. Four sits in the chair and puts his legs up on the desk and spread his legs apart. Zeke sits in-between Fours legs and his junk is in front of Zekes face. Uriah is sitting next to Four and holds his hand. And Will is sitting to the side.

"Gets this baby out of me" Four says kinda like a groan.

"Okay, Mr Eaton you can push now" Zeke says.

"Ahhhhhh" Four says and squeezes Uriah's hand. Hard.

"That hurts. Baby" Uriah says.

"Did you just call me BABY. Your not the one pushing a baby out of you howha" Four screams. We are all laugh now.

"Okay I need you to push one more time" Zeke says.

"Okay" Four says and pushes and screams. And now Uriah is screaming because of his hand being crushed.

"Son of a bitch that hurts" Uriah says and shakes his hand as soon as Four lets go of it.

"Here is your baby" Zeke says while he picks up Will.

He hands Four Will but drops him on his ass.

"Ahhhhhh" Will says while fake crying.

"Uriah pick up your baby off the floor" Four says.

"Fine" Uriah says and picks up the baby. "Damn he is heavy"

"This makes Will slap Uriah in the face. By this time all of the girls are on the floor holding there side because we are laugh to hard.

"TIME" Christina says. They all get up and walk back to us with smiles on their faces.

"Okay guys I am getting sleepy. Can we call it a night and play tomorrow?" I say.

"And you guys can spend the night if you want?" I add.

They all agree. I drag Four up to my room. And they all go to a guest room.

"I am going to change, okay?" I say to Four.

"Okay" He says. I leave and change into pj's. I walk out of my bathroom and Four is in his boxers on my bed playing on his phone. I walk over to my bed and get under the sheets and so does he. I put my head on his chest and he wraps his hand around my hips. And we fall asleep.

* * *

_**THANK FOR READING.**_

**Q:Do you like the Divergent Movie or book better?**

**Next Chapter: Caleb and Telling **

**If you have any comment/question dont be afraid to ask.**

**I have plenty ideas but if you have so too PM them and I will think about them and give you credit.**

**Love you all**

**Till I see you next -Never Fear The Night**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter #6**

**Friday, September 15, 2014**

**Tris POV**

I wake up to a sound in the bathroom next door. I unwrap around Four and get up. I walk to the Bathroom next door and see Christina throwing up. I run over.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" I ask Christina.

She shakes her head. I hold her hair back.

"I think I am Pregnant" Christina says. I am in shock.

_Christina….Baby…Pregnant….Shit…_

"Oh my godddd. How the hell did that happen?" I ask but then realize how stupid that question is.

"Sex dumbass" Christina says.

"Sorry. Have you told Will yet…. wait it is Will's right?"

"Yes its Wills and no I haven't told him. I am not sure yet but I missed my period and I am throwing up"

"Oh… Do you have a test?"

"No… but I don't want to be one plus I am scared. Tris I can't be a mother!"

"You don't know for sure and you will make a great mother. Now or later"

"Can you come to the drug store with me?"

"Of course" I say and she smiles.

"I have to tell Four I am going though but I wont tell him about you" I add.

"Ya okay" She says. I walk out of the bathroom and into my room. I find Four still asleep.

I walk over to him. "Babe. Wake up" I say. He doesn't wake up.

"come on wake up" I shake him a little. He starts to open his eyes.

"Hey babe. Morning" He says.

"Hey. I need to go to the drug store with Christina" I say.

"Do you need me to go with you?" He asks.

"No I am good. See you soon" I say and kiss him.

I walk into my closet and throw on black leggings and one of Four sweater And some combats boots. I walk into the bathroom and do my makeup and brush my hair and teeth. I walk down stair to see Christina dressed and sitting on the couch.

"Ready to go" I ask.

"Yeah lets get this over with" Christina says.

"Christina if you are pregnant then it is not the end of the world"

"Yes it is. I want to travel and hangout with friends and date other people"

"You want to date other people?"

"Well I don't now. I love Will but If I have this baby then I will have to be with him forever. I can't have the baby raised in a broken home" She exclaims.

"Don't worry"

"Easy for you to say" She snaps.

"Sorry" She says. "Lets go"

We walk to my car and drive to the locale drug store. We walk straight to the pregancy test. I pick out like 10 different boxes. She give me the 'what the hell look' and I just shrug. Once we buy all of the test we walk to the car and drive home.

We walk in the house and she goes to the bathroom and I wait out side. Everyone else is still asleep. She tells me I can come in and I basically break to door.

"What does it say?"

"Plus" She says and shows me a pink + sign.

_shit…._

"Take another one. People say they can be wrong"

"Okay get me something to drink"

I walk to the kitchen and get a box of 'Sunny D' (**A/N The movie Juno. A really funny movie**)

I walk back to bathroom but I run into Four.

"Hey" I say trying to get around him.

"Hey. What are you doing" He grabs my shoulders to stop me from moving.

"Nothing I-I-I am doing….N-N-Nothing"

"Really. Why do you have a full thing of Sunny D?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"I am really thirsty. I have cramps" I say and clutch my lower stomach.

"Oh okay I am going to make breakfast now.." He says awkwardly and walk away before I could reply.

I walk back to the bathroom and give Christina the Sunny D.

an 1 hour 5 pregnant test later and Christina is crying.

"Shhhh its okay Christina"

"I am going to me a mother"

"Its okay" She just sobs more.

Soon her sobs are stoping and are just sniffer. We get up and head to the kitchen. Everyone is already there and eating the food Four made.

"Is everything okay" Will says. Christina and I nod.

"Its looks like you guys been crying" Shauna says. We shake you heads.

"You should tell Will before you tell anybody else and book a doctor appointment" I whisper to Christina. She nods again.

We sit down and eat in awkward silences. I break it.

"Are we going to play?" I ask. They all nod.

We sit in the living room.

"Okay I will start" Zeke says. He looks around and eyes land on Christina.

"Truth or dare?" he say. I give Christina the look that says "you have a baby. Don't do anything stupid"

"Truth" She says.

"PANSYCAKE BTICH" Uriah yells while standing up and pointing to Christina. We all glare at him and he slowly sits down again. We all laugh.

"Whats going on with You and Tris?" Zeke asks Christina. She takes off her top. And Four glares at me. I try to ignore him.

"Uriah. Truth or dare" Christina asks.

"dare I aint no pansycake" he says.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Marlene" He glares and we laugh.

They both leave to The bathroom. They come back out. Uriah is in a mini skirt and A grey tank top and Marlene is in blue jeans and plain black top. We laugh.

Uriah looks around and his eyes land on me… _Great_

"Tris Truth or dare?" He says.

"Dare" I say and he smiles.

"I dare you to give a lap dance to Four" I look scared but Four looks happy?

I get up and turn "Talk dirty to me" on the radio and go over to Four.

In the middle of the lap dance the front door burst open and my brother. He walk straight over to Four and I. Caleb rips me off Four's lap and punches him in the face.

"OH MY GOD CALEB… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I scream. Zeke, Uriah and Will get up and rip Caleb off Four and holding him back.

"Who the hell are you" Four yells.

"Who the hell are you" Caleb Yells back.

"Her boyfriend. Who are you?" Four says and points to me.

"Caleb. Her brother" He points to me.

_Crap…._

**Four POV**

"OH MY GOD CALEB… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Tris screams. Zeke and Uriah and Will get up and rip Caleb off me and hold him back.

"Who the hell are you?" I yell/ask. I she _cheating_ on me? _No._

"Who the hell are you?" He yell back.

"Her boyfriend. Who are you?" I say and point to Tris.

"Caleb. Her brother" He points to Tris too.

"WAIT YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?" Caleb yells at Tris. She nod but doesn't say anything.

"Do you have a problem with me?" I ask Caleb.

"Yes I do. My baby sister should not be dating yet alone grinding on you" He says with a disgusted look on his face.

"Wait up. I am not your baby sister anymore. I am 16 freaking years old. And I am not 'grinding' on him. We are playing truth or dare" Tris finally says something.

"Mmmmmm" Caleb says. "I still don't like you having a boyfriend and I never will" He adds.

"I am okay with that. Hows Susan" She asks. Who is _Susan_?

"We broke up about a month ago" He says. Oh she's musts Caleb's _ex-girlfriend_

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tris says and goes to hug him.

"I don't know. She broke up with me. I don't know why?"

"You will be okay" She says to him.

"Thanks"

"Not to be rude but why are you here?"

"Because I missed you…. duh"

"Oh I forgot" We all laugh.

"We are playing Truth or dare. Do you want to play with us?" She ask Caleb.

"Sure" We all get into a circle.

"Hey guys I am getting board with Truth or dare. Can we play never had I ever?" Zeke says. We all nod but Caleb askes.

"How do you play?" He asks.

"Okay so. You say something that you have NEVER done, but the people who have done that takes a shot. Got it?" I say.

"Yeah"

"Caleb can go first, since its your house" Marlene says.

"Wait let me get the shots" Tris says. When she domes back with a tray of about 20 shots with some water shots for Christina and sets then down in the middle of the circle.

"Never had I ever.. gotten a period" Caleb says. _Weird._ All of the girls take a shot.

"Never had I ever.. had sex outside" Marlene says. Zeke, Shauna,Will and Caleb take a shot. Tris looks like she is going to throw up.

"What the hell. I don't need to know that!" Tris exclaims. Caleb shrugs. We laugh.

"Never had I ever.. had I ever fooled around in a siblings room" Christina says. Zeke, Uriah, Caleb and Tris.

_Wait Tris. My heart just deflated. I feel like I might break out and punch the wall._

The sibling look at each other wide eyed. "What the hell" They all say and point to the sibling. I block out Zeke and Uriah. I focus on Tris and Caleb.

"You had sex in my room" Tris says. Caleb noded. Tris looks like she got hit in the bus.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG… I hate you" She say and puts her head in her hands.

"Wait. What about you?" Caleb ask the questing that I am to nervous to ask.

"You had sex with him" Caleb says and he point to me. I shake my head so he doesn't kill me.

"I made out with Steve back in grade 8" She says. Relief fills me.

"Whatever" He waves her off.

"Lets get back to the game" I say.

"Never had I ever… got so drunk I forgot my name" Tris says. We all take a shot.

"Never had I ever.. dated more then 1 person ever" I say. Everybody looks at me then takes a shot. But Tris get up and sits on my laps and kisses me. I think she is about tipsy.

"Never had I ever… walk in on my parents" Shauna says. Zeke and Uriah take a shot and shiver.

"Never had I ever.. had an STD" Zeke says. Proudly. We all shake our heads.

"Never had I ever.. went skinny dipping" Uriah says. Tris and Christina take a shot.

"Never had I ever.. shoplifted" Marlene says. Zeke, Tris and Christina take a shot. I glare at her and so does her bother.

"I lost a bet" She slurs. She really is drunk.

"Never had I ever.. woken up drunk" I say. Everyone takes a drink.

"Never had I ever.. been on a cheer team" Uriah says. All the girls takes a drink. Tris is hammered.

"Hey I need to get Tris to bed she's a bit of a light weight" I say.

"Thats not true" She argues back.

"Mamkay" I say. But everyone else nods and goes home but Caleb obviously.

I carrie Tris upstairs and puts her in bed. I fall asleep as soon and my head hits the pillow.

**Christina POV**

I wake up with will next to me and I have a huge headache. Damn you hangover. I realize that we a naked. _Great_.

I need to tell Will about the baby sooner than later.

I shake Will for him to wake up. "Will wake up. Willlyyy wake up" He starts to open his eyes a little.

"Morning baby" He says.

"Hey I need to talk to you" I ask. He nods.

"Okay lets get dressed and go get breakfast first. Okay?"

"Okay" I say.

We both get dressed for the day and we walk to the kitchen and he makes us eggs. I keep thinking that 'he will dump me and leave me alone with a baby.' But thats not Will. He puts the plates in front of us and we eat in silence.

"Will I need to tell you something. Please don't be mad at me" I beg.

"Christina your scaring me now" He says with a concerned face.

"I-I-I am p-preg-g-gnan-nt-t" I stunder out..

Will get up and walks out of the _door._

_Leaving me alone_

* * *

_**THANK FOR READING.**_

**Q:Do you go to high school, middle school or collage?**

**Next Chapter:Wills POv**

**If you have any comment/question dont be afraid to ask.**

**I have plenty ideas but if you have so too PM them and I will think about them and give you credit.**

**Love you all**

**Till I see you next -Never Fear The Night**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys hope you like it, I will be updating soon maybe not tomorrow but the next day idk. I dont have a plan. I really just update when I feel like it but if I have writers block or something then I will tell you.**

**WARNING MY SPELLING SUCKS!**

**DONT OWN DIVERGENT**

* * *

**Chapter #7 **

**Friday, September 5, 2014**

**Will POV**

I walk out of the front door. I know I shouldnt but I cant help it. I need to get some air. I starts running, I don't know how far I run but I don't care. I end up running by a gym and decide to stop and work out a bit. I call Uriah to see if he wants to come too.

"Hey man" I say once he answers the phone.

"Hey whats up?" He asks.

"Wanna meet at the gym by 4th streets?"

"Ya sure. Any reason why?"

"No" I lie.

"I will be there soon. Bye"

"Bye" I hang up the phone and buy my gym pass and start at the punching bags. I punch until I can't feel my hands then I go to the weights but I am interrupted by the sound of Uriah, Four and Zeke.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I ask pointing to Zeke and Four.

"No reason just wanted to tag along" Four says. I nod and walk over to the weights. They follow. I start to bunch press 130 and they all look concerned.

"What!" I ask annoyed.

"Nothing" Four says and puts his hands up in mock surrender. Zeke bench presses 110, Uriah 90 and Four 170.

After a good bench press work out I head to the punching bags and they follow because they know something is wrong but doesn't want to ask about it because thats what guys do. I am working on the punching bag when I feel a tap on my shoulder but I shrug it off, but then the person pull me so I am now facing the person. The person I see is Tris.

"What the hell Tris!" I yell and all of the guys stop and look at me.

She punches me in the face. _What_?.

"What the hell" I scream and hold my now bloody nose.

"What the hell really?" She punch me again, then my gut so now I doubled over. I look for help from the other guys but the stand in shock. She kicks my side again, again and again.

"Christina told you that she was FUCKING pregnant and you walk out to leave her alone. You are the biggest dick ever. Walking away from a pregnant girl, Great idea!" She screams so loud I think people are cover there ears.

"I am sorry" I say._ I can't believe I walk out on Christina when she need me most…did that?_

"You can leave whenever you want, be a carefree horny teenage boy, but she can't. She is stuck with your baby and doesn't have a chance to walk away,like you do!" She kicks me again but this time Four step in and wrap his arms around her.

"Shhhh its okay" Four says to Tris.

"You are dead to me" Tris says pointing to me and then storms off with Four.

"Damn bro. What the hell did you do?" Uriah says. I put my head down in shame.

**Tris POV**

"Christina whats wrong?" I ask Christina. I walked in her house 15 minutes and all she does is cry. She mumbles something but I don't hear it

"Christina speak up" I say.

"I told will I was pregnant and he left" She cries out. I feel only anger towards Will.

"Really" She nods and cries so more.

"I am going to kick is ass" I say gritting my teeth.

"I have a OBGYN appointment today. I was going to ask Will if he wants to go but…." She trails off but I understand "Can you go with me?" She asks and I nod without a moments thought.

"When is it?" I ask and she looks at the clock.

"About 30 minutes" She says.

"Lets go then" We walk to the car.

In room that the doctor told us to go in. She will be here soon but I get a phone call so I leave the room when the doctor comes in.

"Hey its Four I just wanted to let you know that I am hanging out with Will, Uriah and Zeke at the gym" Four says. I cringe at Wills name.

"Yeah okay" I says.

"Thanks for letting me know" I add.

"No problem"

"Bye" I say.

"Wait I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date on Friday?"

"Yeah. That would be awesome"

"Great see you soon" He says and I hang up the phone.

Walk back into the room to find out that they are done with there doctors appointment.

"How did it go?" I ask Christina as we get into the car.

"Good. I am about 2 weeks along but I wont show for another 3-4 months"

"Thats great" I sing.

I drive Christina home and drop her off and drive my way to the gym to kick some ass. I walk in the gym and find Will, Four, Zeke and Uriah at the punching bags.

I tap Will shoulder but she shrugs it off. I get inpatient and pull him with force to face me.

"What the hell Tris!" Will yells and all of the guys stop and look at me. I see Four make me the 'What the hell" face I shrug.

I punch Will him in the face. _Good._

"What the hell" He scream and hold his now bloody nose. Good.

"What the hell really?" I says and getting more pissed. I punch him again and then his gut so now I doubled over. Good. I look over at the guys but they stand in shock. I kicks his side again, again and again. I am starting to lose control

"Christina told you that she was FUCKING pregnant and all you do is walk out the fucking door leaving her alone. With your baby inside of her. You are the biggest dick ever. Walking away from a pregnant girl, Great idea!" I screams so loud I see people are covering there ears that are near us.

"I am sorry" I say._ I can't believe he as the nerve to walk out on Christina when she need me most. Asswhole_

"You can leave whenever you want, be a carefree horny teenage boy, but she can't. She is stuck with your baby and doesn't have a chance to walk away, like you do!" I kicked him again but this time somebody step in and wrap their arms around me. I started to shake them off but stop when I hear his voice.

"Shhhh its okay" Four says.

"You are dead to me" I says pointing to Will and then storms off with Four.

I am about to leave when I hear Uriah say

"Damn bro. What the hell did you do?"

'_Everything' I think._

* * *

_**THANK FOR READING.**_

**Q:What grade are you going into?**

**Next Chapter: Party**

**If you have any comment/question dont be afraid to ask.**

**I have plenty ideas but if you have so too PM them and I will think about them and give you credit.**

**Love you all**

**Till I see you next -Never Fear The Night**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys hope you like it, I will be updating soon maybe not tomorrow but the next day idk. I dont have a plan. I really just update when I feel like it but if I have writers block or something then I will tell you.**

**WARNING MY SPELLING SUCKS!**

**DONT OWN DIVERGENT**

* * *

**Chapter #8 **

**Friday 21 November 2014**

**Tris POV**

"I think you would look so cute in this dress" Christina says while holding up a black dress with cut out sides as we walk through Zara's.

Its been almost 2 and a half since Christina broke up with Will. She dump him after he got back from the gym. I will never forget what he did to my best friend. I keep trying to get her to talk about it but she doesn't want to so I am giving her some space on the subject. We are in the mall right now because I need a new dress for my date tonight with Four. He said something like 'I want you to know the real me' whatever that means.

"I don't know, Christina. I want it to kinda cover my butt" I say with a small laugh. She glares at me and finally I give in because it will make her happy.

"Omg look at these shoes" Christina says pointing to 6 inch stilettos that have glitter all over it, making them look like the night sky with stars.

"Oh hell no, Christina. I don't know how to walk in them" I complain.

"I will teach you" She says giving me the best puppy dog look ever. Fine.

"Fine whatever"

"Yes" She squeals so loud that I and people around us have to cover their ears.

I pay and we walk out to my car. We drive home and she tells me to take a shower and shave my legs. I do has I am told. I walk out into my bedroom and find it covered in makeup and hot tools for your hair.

"What the hell did you do to my bedroom?" I say.

"I need you to shut up and sit in this chair" She points to a chair in the middle of the room.

I huff but walk over to sit in the chair.

1 hour later of poking, waxing and hot things near my face. I can finally look in the mirror. I walk over to the mirror and see somebody completely different. She has curly hair and a smoky eye in a very tiny dress, after looking at my self for who knows how long there is a knock on my front door.

"He is here!" Christina screams and I laugh and walk down the stairs while she is cleaning up her beauty stuff. I Open the front door for him.

When Four sees me his jaw drops.

"Close your mouth or else you might catch flies" I say with a smirk.

He seems to compose himself enough to close his mouth.

"You look beautiful" He says.

"Thank you. You don't look that bad yourself" I say pointing to his black suit with a tie that matches the colour of my dress.

"Ready to go" He holds his hand out for me and I gladly take it.

"Where are we going?" I ask once we are in the car and he is driving.

"Its a surprise. Trissy"

"First. I hate that nickname and second I hate surprises"

"You are full of hate. Miss Prior"

"Whatever" I say in the most sassy tone I can manage.

The next time we are at a red light he blind folds me. All I do is pout but I give in.

"Are we there yet" I whine like a 3 year old.

"Yes in fact we are" He says. I am surprised.

He walks out of the car and opens my door and helps me out of the car because I still have my blind fold on. He walks me forward about 10 steps and then stops and unties the blind fold. When I can finally see. I see small white twinkly lights on the tree above us and the moon is full. There is a blanket and a picnic basket laid out in front of us. We take our seats and he takes out a bottle of champagne and opens it and pours it into 2 glasses. One for me and one for him.

We talk about our days and what we did while we eat the homemade pizza he made for us. I feel liker there is something he has on is mind.

"Hey are you okay. You seem a little out of it" I ask.

"There is something I want to tell you" _Oh. This can't be good._

"Okay"

"Long story short. When I was a child my father abused me. He would whip me with a belt and then stuff me in the hall closet. Thats how I became claustrophobic. My mom died when I was 8 because she had a affair and became pregnant. My father beat her to death when he found out. I thought you should know."

"Baby" I stroke his cheekbone. _He is so brave_.

"You don't look at me like I am a kicked puppy or pity me. Thank you"

"You are not a kicked puppy nor should you be pitied. You are the bravest guy I know"

"My real name is Tobias. Tobias Eaton. I would like you to call me that. If we are alone" He says.

"Okay"

"I think I am in love with you" He says.

"You think?" I say with a smirk.

"Okay maybe I know I just don't want to scare you away"

"Say it" I demand.

"Fine. I love you. Beatrice Prior. I am in love with you"

"I love you too. Tobias Eaton. I am in love with you so much " And he kisses me.

**Saturday, 6 November 2014**

**Tris POV**

"Hey are you almost ready to go" Tobias yells because he is the living room and I am in the bathroom.

Tonight we are going to a party Christina is holding. But before I go I am going to call Will because as much as I hate him. Christina and the baby needs him.

"Yeah. I just need to make a phone call" I say while walking out and go the bathroom and into my bedroom.

I dial Wills number and he picks up on the first ring.

"Hello" Will says. He sound like he was crying.

"Hey Will it's Tris"

"Oh hi" He sounded disappointed.

"I was hoping you were Christina" He adds.

"Oh. Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about"

"Go on"

"Well I don't like you and probably never will again but Christina is my best friend and she needs you and the baby needs you too"

"Okay what should I do?"

"Well she is having a party tonight. In 30 minutes. But its your job to get her back"

"But if you screw this up you are on your own"

"Yes m'man"

I hang up the phone and head into my living room. I see Tobias and take his hand. He walks us to his car.

"Who were you on the phone with" Tobias says while driving to Christina's place.

"Will" I say without any emotion.

"Why"

"Because I told him to get back together with Christina because the baby needs him" I say.

"Is he coming to the party?" Tobias sounds worried.

"Yes he is and there is nothing to be nervous about"

"Well I am worried but only for his safety. He made a lot of enemies for what he did to Christina. So if Zeke and Uriah sees him they will probably beat the shit out if him"

"Ohhhh. Well as long as he is beaten after making nice with Christina then I don't care". I laugh and he joins in.

We make it to Christina's house and the music his blaring and people are dancing, twerking and grinding.

"Hey I am going to find Christina"

"Okay. I am going to get us something to drink"

I walk over to where I see Zeke and Uriah.

"Hey have you seen Christina?" I ask to them.

"Yeah. She's in her bedroom getting ready"

"Thanks" I hug them and wave goodbye.

I walk up to Christina's room and walk in to find her doing her makeup with Marlene and Shauna.

"Are you guys almost ready?" I ask.

"Oh my god. Tris who did your makeup?" Christina asks.

"Me" I point to myself.

"Lets fixs you up before you go out in public again"

"It can't be that bad"

"Oh yes it can" Marlene says. I glare at her and she laughs.

20 minutes later Christina, Marlene, Shauna and me are walking down the stairs. When we reach the dance floor Uriah, Zeke and Tobias sees us and walks over to us.

"What the hell took you so long?" Tobias says then kisses me.

"Christina HAD to redo my makeup" I say and put quotation marks around 'had'. We all laugh.

"Sorry" Christina says and puts her hand up in mock surrender.

We all dance and drink but Christina doesn't duh. But then the music is shut off, there is a bunch of 'booing'.

"Sorry for the interruption but I would like to ask a question for someone really special" A voice says, but is doesn't take long for me to figure out who it is .Will.

I look back and see Christina almost in tears.

"Christina William. Ever since you left me I have cried everyday all day. You are the love of my life" He walks in front of Christina. "You give me the reason to wake up in the morning. You and My baby are going to be the two most important people in my life from now till forever. I made a mistake, I was just trying to think but you thought I left you. I would never lead you and never would. Will you please say yes to this very simple question"

He gets down on one knee.

"Will. You. Marry. Me" He asks nervously

The room is completely silent. Until we hear a squeal.

"Yes Oh my god Yes. Will I will marry you" She screams.

We all cheer and they kiss. He slips the ring on her finger and kisses again.

2 hours later. Its about midnight and everyone but our group is here.

"How about we all have a sleepover at Tris's house" Will asks. He still has to gain our trust again but he is part of the group.

Forms of 'sure' or 'yeah' or 'yes'.

"Okay. Lets take 2 cars. Girls can drive with me and the boys drive with Four" I say. They all nod.

"legoooo" Uriah says. We all laugh and walk to the cars.

"I call shotgun" Shauna says.

"Fine" Christina grumbles.

We all get into the car and start driving.

"So Christina. How does it feel to be engaged?" I ask.

"It feels awesome" She screams at the top of her lungs. We all laugh.

We continue driving until we hit a red light. When the light turns green we go. But then I hear a scream.

"LOOKOUT" Shauna yells while pointing outside the windshield to a truck going at least 100 MLP.

But its to late. The Truck collides with us. We flip over and over and over. Until

_Everything goes black._

**Four POV**

We have been waiting for Tris's car for 15 minutes. We are all nervous, we all walk into the living room. I have a spare key to the house.

"Where do you think they are?" Zeke ask worried about Shauna.

"I don't know. What if the baby is in trouble?" Will asks.

"I don't fucking know. Call them again" I demand. Uriah picks up the phone with shaky hands. We all wait but then he shakes his head.

"Christina and the baby are my future" Will screams. He is taking this the hardest being that Chris is pregnant. I would be crazy too if Tris was pregnant.

"Tris is my future too. So is Shauna and Marlene" I say. Will shakes his head like we don't understand.

Just then the home phone rings. Weird nobody uses home phones anymore. We all run up but Uriah is the fastest because he was closer.

He answer the phone and is face drops like he is going to cry at any moment.

As soon as he ended the phone call he breaks down and falls onto the floor sobbing. This is not a good sign. Zeke bends down and hugs his brother and Uriah cries on his shoulder.

"Uriah what happen?" Zeke ask after he stop sobbing.

"There…..hospital….surgery" He cokes out. My heart stops.

"WE NEED TO GO NOW" Will screams and we all run to the car and head to the hospital.

Once we get into the front doors we run to the desk where a lady in pink scrubs.

"Do you know where we can find Tris Prior, Christian Williams, Marlene Johnson, Shauna Evans" Zeke asks.

"Are you family of these patients?" The nurse says.

"Yes" I lie. We all nod. She looks at the charts.

"Well Marlene Johnson has a broken leg and a broken arm but other than that she is fine. Room 937" She says. Uriah lets out a sigh.

"Christina William has 5 broken ribs and her right arm is broken but we are keeping a close eye on her because of the broken ribs with her pregnancy. Room 580" She says. Will nods but is about to cry.

"Christina and Marlene were very lucky to only have minor injury" She smile. _Wait what about Tris?_

"What about Tris and Shauna?" I ask. She frowns.

"They are not so lucky" My heart stops.

"Tris is in surgery right now for internal damage. But the chances of her pulling through are good but not great. She has a broken leg and arm, plus a couple of ribs"

"But Shauna…" She leads off. "The truck was coming head on, so the front passenger seat and the driver seat were hit the most. Shauna… We had trouble getting her out of the car, After they got her out they found that her back was broken badly. And will be temporarily paralyzed from the waste down for about 8 months plus rehab"

Zeke is on the ground crying, Uriah is hugging him. Will is standing in shock. And me, who is about to shatter in seconds.

"Uriah and Will you can go to Marlene's and Christina's rooms. I can watch Zeke" My voice is shaking but they nod. And walk down the hall.

"Come on Zeke" I drag is lifeless body to the surgery waiting room. We sit and wait.

After what feels like hours a doctor comes out and calls my name.

"Four" The doctor says once we are outside of the waiting room.

"How is she?" I ask.

"She is fine for now. She had internal bleeding but we fixed it, broken ribs, lift shoulder is dislocated, broken right leg and possible brain bleed but we aren't sure until she walks up"

"When can I see her?" I ask.

"Right now. Follow me" We walk for what feels like forever.

"Here she is" We walk into a room. The first thing I see is her brother sitting next to her bed.

"Her parents are coming as soon as they can" The doctor says.

I walk over to her and run my hands over her hair. I pull a chair next to the bed and grab her left hand while her brother grabs her right.

* * *

_**THANK FOR READING. **_

**Q: What do you think will happen?**

**Next Chapter:**

**If you have any comment/question dont be afraid to ask.**

**I have plenty ideas but if you have so too PM them and I will think about them and give you credit.**

**Till I see you next**

**-Never Fear The Night**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dont worry I didnt delete anything. I added chapters together to make them bigger. You dont have to re read the whole story. Sorry for the confusion!**

**Hey guys hope you like it, I will be updating soon maybe not tomorrow but the next day idk. I dont have a plan. I really just update when I feel like it but if I have writers block or something then I will tell you.**

**WARNING**** MY SPELLING SUCKS!**

**DONT OWN DIVERGENT**

* * *

**Chapter #9**

**Monday 16, November**

**Tris POV**

Its been about a week since that accident. My parent lefts for business yesterday, my brother is staying till thanksgiving which is in a couple week. Tobias is at school right now along with Will, Zeke, Chris and Mar. Chris and Mar were released from the hospital a couple of days ago, while Shauna and I are stuck in this hell hole but hey I am going home today.

Once Tobias is back from school he is going to pick me up and take me home and hangout a bit. But Shauna has to stay in he hospital for another couple days and she is in a wheel chair for 8 months. Thank god that wasn't me.

Its about 3 o'clock and Tobias should be here any minute. A couple minutes later the door openz and I see those blue eyez that I have been longing to see.

"Hey babe. Are you ready to ditch this place" He cheers.

"Yes I can't wait to leave" I say while he walks up to me and gives me a kiss.

"Lets continue this when we get back to my house" I mumble against his lips. He smiles.

He grabs my hips and help me out of the bed and grabs my crutches and hands them to me. He also grabs my over night bag and slings it over his shoulder. We walk hand in hand to the nurses desk. After I sign a mass amount of paper we head to the car.

"Where are we going?" I ask once I see that he isn't heading to my house.

"Its a surprise" He tells me.

"I hate surprises" I pout.

"You are so cute when you pout" He teases me. I jokingly hit his shoulder.

"Owwwww" He pretends to be hurt.

The rest of the way we are having light conversations, joking, teasing and sometimes kissing. We pull up in to a small restaurant but then I realize its Tori's ice cream shop, the one we went on before we started dating.

"Does this remind you of anything?" Tobias asks.

"No"I say it more as a question then a answer but I am only joking. He look a bit hurt.

"Yes I remember, you took me here after doing our projects" I say trying to make him feel better.

"You are evil" He says with a smirk. Then leans over a gives me a quick kiss. Then hops out the car and opens the door me.

"Alway a gentlemen" I say as we walk into the Tori's.

In the ice cream place. He tells me the take a place in at a booth while he orders.

He comes back with 2 ice cream cones. And I feel my mouth watering. He hands me a chocolate chip falvour.

We are in light conversation when the owner Tori, that I met last time we were here.

"Tori" Tobias says.

"Nice to see you again" Tori says. While pulling him into the hug.

"I misses you" They have a conversation while I am just standing on the outside. But then I here my name and that snaps me out my thoughts.

"This is my girlfriend Tris" Tobias introduces me.

"I know Four. We have meet before" Tori says rolling her eyes.

"Nice to meet you again" I say while shaking her hand.

We continue to have light conversation about school, my recent hospital visit and Tori's new husband.

"We should get going" Tobias says. I nod my head in agreement.

We bid goodbye to her and heads back to the car.

"Are we ever going to go home?" I ask. Once I see again that we are going in the different direction, not to my house.

"Well m'lady. What we are going is another surprise" He says. I frown.

"The movies?" I say once we pull up to an old fashion drive in theatre.

"Ice cream and a movie. What can I say, am a traditional kinda guy" Of course he his, but hey I am not complaining.

"What movie are we watching?" I ask.

"The lego movie" he says._ Boys will be boys._

"How was the movie?" I ask once we are in the car and _finally_ driving to my house.

"THAT WAS THE BEST MOVIE EVER" He screams._ Oh boy. _

"I can tell, you didn't look at anything but the screen the whole movie" I joke.

"Yeah whatever" He laughs.

The rest of the ride to my house he talks about his favourite parts about the movie, his favourite characters and anything else that has to do with lego. I am about to go to sleep because of this lame conversation when I hear Tobias says something.

"Baby, we are at your house" He says while opening my car door and helping me out.

We walk in but since I am in crutches I am having a hard time getting up the outside stairs. I finally give up and throw my crutches and do one legged hops. I make it to the front door and Tobias hands me my thrown crutches. I open my door and turn the living room lights on but only to have people jump out at me.

"Ahhhhhh" I scream. "What the hell are you doing here?" I ask once I see the whole gang here a plus my brother. But what really surprises me is that I see Shauna sitting with Zeke on floor.

"Well we thought we should have a surprise get together, hangout and have sleepovers!" Uriah screams like a little girl.

"Shauna aren't you supposes to be in the hospital?" I accusingly. She shrugs.

"I wanted to come tonight and I was supposed to leave tomorrow anyway. Why not now?" Shauna says.

"Who cares? LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED" Zeke screams.

We spend the rest of the night play stupid Pedrad games but I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Wednesday, December 10, 2014**

**Tris POV**

Its been about a month Since everyone left the hospital. Everyone is doing great plus Shauna is doing great recovering and learning how to walk again. I have been back at school for about 2 week which is about the same time Caleb went back you university. I can't wait for cheerleading to start in February Today the whole gang is going Christmas shopping at the mall. We are getting gifts and some clothes for are trip to Aspen, that was my Christmas gift to the gang, we are all going to spend some time at a house my family owns in Aspen.

Its 9am and I am in the car driving to pick up Christina. Everyone one else is getting a drive to the mall but since her parents aren't letting her drive pregnant I have to drive her everywhere. She is starting to show now so you would know she is pregnant.

"Hey guys" I say as we see the gang at the food court.

"Hey. Ready to get some shopping done for Aspen bitches" Marlene basically sings. You can tell she is the most excited out of all of us.

"Lets go then" Tobias says smiling at me. He grabs my hands and we walk to the first of many shops.

6 hours later and I billion shopping bags, we are in the car coming home totally wiped out. We stop for lunch because we are all starving and Christina wont shut up. Once we walk into my house the girls drag me up the stairs to my bedroom to try on clothes.

In H&M I got 4 pairs of black legging and 2 pairs of black ripped jeans. Also got a bunch of cute tops and some beanies too. In Top Shop I got a couple pants and skirts plus some dresses and shoes. In Zara's I got a leather winter jacket and matching boots and a fur winter coat as well. I also when to Lulu lemons and got a couple pairs of leggings and workout stuff. At Sport Check I got new running shoes and more work out stuff (sports bars, running jackets, head bands, water bottles, etc) Then we went into Victoria secret and bought some underwear and bras.

After trying everything on I put my new clothes away and make my way to the game room where the boys are probably playing video games.. Again. I sit next to Tobias and rest my head on his chest as he puts his arm around me as we cuddle and watch the other boys play. The other girls finally decide to show up. They came there were trying on clothes and putting on a mini fashion show.

"What do you guys want to do. We leave for Aspen in 10 days?" Wills says.

"How about we have a date night?" Four says finally.

"I like it. I can play dress up with Tris" Christina squeals. I glare at Tobias who give me a sad smile.

"Yeah lets get ready ladies" Marlene yell. She grabs Shauna wheel chairs by the handle and we all run down to the elevator. We get back to my room and the girls start looking through every piece of clothing I own. They finally pick the dress I got at Top Shop today. It has a white bust and then puffs out at the waste in black smokey ombre effect. They do a simply black smokey eye to match my dress and then they curl my hair. They hand me a black bra and matching thong plus my dress and matching 6 inch heels, then push me into the washroom to get changed. I walk out of my bathroom in full make up, hair and outfit. All of the girls stop what there are doing a gap at me.

I been sitting on my bed for 30 minutes waiting for the other girls to get ready. I decide that if they don't get ready faster we will leave without them. They started to move faster after this. We all are finished in full outfit when we go down to meet the boys at the front door. The boys stop talking as soon as they see us. All of the girl smirk and we walk over but Shauna is waiting for Zeke to come and push her Wheel chair.

We all sit down at the restaurant and order our food. We have light conversation when Will and Christina decide to share something.

"Guys. We have something to say" Will says. He stop and looks at Christina. She nods and he continue.

"We are having twins" Will says with so much joy in his voice.

"Oh my god that amazing" I scream. After everyone congratulates them Christina speaks again.

"We are also getting married the day after high school graduation" She tells us. "And I would like all of you guys to be in the bridal show"

We all agree and we toast to a happy couple and there babies. Once we all finish dinner we head back to our different houses since we decided to ditch school today we need to go tomorrow.

"Wanna come over tonight" I ask Tobias. He nods before we get into the car.

We drop everyone at there house and we come back to mine. I open the front door and make my way to my bedroom with Tobias at my heels. We both fall asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow. Curled up next to each other.

* * *

_**THANK FOR READING.**_

**Q: whats your fav social media site?**

**Next Chapter: Aspen?**

**If you have any comment/question dont be afraid to ask.**

**I have plenty ideas but if you have so too PM them and I will think about them and give you credit.**

**Love you all**

**Till I see you next**

**-Never Fear The Night**


	10. Chapter 10

******Hey guys hope you like it, I will be updating soon, maybe next week idk! ****I dont have a plan. I really just update when I feel like it but if I have writers block or something then I will tell you.**

**WARNING**** MY SPELLING SUCKS!**

**DONT OWN DIVERGENT**

* * *

**Chapter #10**

**Saturday, December 20, 2014**

**Tris POV**

Today is the day! I am packing last-minute for our trip to Aspen. Everyone else is in the living room with their suit cases. I put my toothbrush, hair brush and some other last-minute items in. I close my suitcase and head downstairs.

"Good morning" I say to the gang.

"I can't wait" Uriah says instead of something like 'good morning too'. Everyone laughs.

"Okay, let me get some coffee and lets head to the airport"

I grab my coffee and we head to the airport. It a 2 hour drive to the airport so basically all we do is joke and play some games.

* * *

We have been waiting at the gate for what feels like forever but really 1 hour.

"Hey guys. Do you wanna play a game?" Zeke asks because we have no idea when we get to board the plane.

We all agree, so all we have to do is pick the game now.

"How about ToD?" Christina asks, we shake our heads.

"How about never had i ever?" Will asks, again we shake our heads.

"Just dance? I got the new app on my phone" Marlene says. We look at her.

"Why would you have just dance on your phone" I ask.

"Because Uriah and I play it. He loves it, right" She says and we all look at Uriah.

"It actually really fun" He says in defences. We laugh.

"How about this" Shauna begins while in a wheel chair, "We all pick a partner and someone says on word and you have to say first word you think off, 10 times" We all nod.

"How goes first?" I ask. They all look at Shauna since she made the game.

"Okay my partner is Marlene" Shauna says. (**A/N **_Shauna is italic _**Marlene is bold**_)_

"**Foot**" Marlene says. "_Toe_" Shauna says.

"**Trip**" "_family_"

"**Friends**" "_you guys_"

"**Love**" "_dog_" We look are her because she didn't say love to Zeke.

"**Zeke**?" "_sex_" We all laugh.

"**Funny**" "_Pedrad brother_"

"**Sweet**" "_Zeke_"

"**Hot**" "_Four_" We laugh.

"**Four**" "_Hot brother_" I am rolling on the floor is laughter.

"**Food**" "_life_" The game finishes.

"who wants to go next" Shauna look at me. Great.

"My partner is Christina" (**A/N **_Tris is italic _**Christina is bold**_)_

"**family**" "_Caleb_"

"**School**" "_Boring_"

"**Love**" "_Four_"

"**Four**" "_Sweet_"

"**Sex**" _Four_" Oh my god! Shit. I blush as red as a tomato. I peek and see Four is blushing too.

"**Christina**" "_Shopping_"

"**Phone**" "_Texting_"

"**Tv**" "_Bones_"

"**Aspen**" "_Friends_"

"**Hunger** **games**" "_Gale or Peeta_"

We finish my turn just as the woman at the front desk says can board the plane. Once we found our seats on the plane we continue to play until me all fall asleep on Tobias' lap.

—

"Baby its time to wake up" I hear someone talking to me.

"Mmmmmm" I groan. I slowly open my eyes and see Tobias is talking to me.

"I already got your carry on bag" I reluctantly get out of my seat and grab my bag from Four and we head off the plane. Everyone else is already off the plane and either going to the washroom or picking up the checked luggage. Since neither Tobias or I have to use the washroom we head off with Zeke, Uriah and Shauna. I am pushing Shauna because Zeke is getting her and his bags. Tobias is getting mine.

Once Everyone has got there bags and we are now headed to the car my parents keep in Aspen. I pull out the 2 keys and wait for the beeping sound, we hear it a distance away. We continue walking till we reach 2 ginormous black SUVs. Zeke and Uriah are screaming over how 'beauty' these cars are. "Can I drive one" Zeke asks.

"No I want to drive one too" Uriah argues with a pout.

"Good thing we have 2" I toss the 1 key to Zeke while the other goes to Uriah. We slip up who goes in which car. Tobias, Shauna and I ended up driving with Zeke, while Marlene, Christina, Will end up drive with Uriah. I put the direction into the GPS in both cars and we continue driving until we decide we want some food so we pull up beside an 'Wendy's'. We all order our food.

We arrive at the Aspen home 5 minutes later. We make our way to the kitchen to continue eating, leaving our bags in the car. A couple of minutes later everyone one that was driving with Uriah comes tumbling. We all stop eating when we hear a scream. "You guys got food" Uriah says pointing at fast food bags and rappers.

"We got hungry" I say in defence.

"Not Fucking Fair" He pouts like a baby denied candy.

"Go out and get some food" Tobias says frustrated.

"Fine" He huff and walks out the door with Marlene, Christina, Will.

After we finish eating we need to decide who is sharing/ getting each room. "I think couples should share and pick 'first come first served'. We all agree. Not 1 minute later Zeke and Uriah are racing down the hall to pick the best room. Tobias and I end up getting the 2 biggest bedroom while Zeke and Shauna gets the biggest, much to Zeke's liking. We spend a good 2 hours unpacking. It's now about 4:30pm and we all have nothing to do while we sit in the living room. "Why don't we go skiing or snowboarding" Christina squeals clapping her hands together. Will looks a little worried, probably about the baby.

"Don't worry. The baby will be fine" Will nods reluctantly.

"That's a good idea" Marlene says, but them looks at Shauna.

"Dont worry about me. I will have hot chocolate and candy in the chalet" She offers. We all agree and head off to our rooms to get ready.

—

Once we get to the ski hill we all pay are passes and rent are equipment. While Shauna went up in the chalet to keep warm until we all finish. Tobias, Zeke,Uriah and Marlene decide to go snow goading while the rest of up go skiing. The woman at the front desk asked us if we have skied before.

"No, I haven't been before" Christina says. Both Marlene and Uriah said the haven't either.

"That very okay. We have a lot oh first timers. There is a beginner class in about ten minute at the purple hill" The woman says. She looks at Tobias,Zeke, Will and I "You guys can start on the blue hill, then you can try for the yellow pass then the red pass. Purple is the easiest and red is the hardest, You all understand?" We all nod are head and make our way to the assigned hills.

A couple of minutes after skiing on the blue hill Tobias and I decide to try for the yellow hill. While Zeke and Will are still practicing because the haven't snow boarded in a while. A 15 minute walk and Four and I are standing in line for the yellow hill. Once it our turn Tobias goes down the hill to show that he can continue riding. While he is riding down the hill a stick come out of nowhere and you starts to loss his balance but regains it by putting his hand down on the ground. After I went down the hill perfectly and got a yellow sticker, I see Four siting on the bench holding the wrist that he used to balance him self with. He was using the other hand to hold it. I frown.

"Hey" I walk up to him. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, my wrist just really hurts" He says, shaking his head like he is trying to shake the pain away. I frown once again.

"I think you should see a doctor" I says while taking his wrist to look at it. When I move is hand he winces. "Yup. You are going to the hospital"

"What no, Tris I am fine" He says while standing up.

"No you not. You are coming to the hospital, now" I argue. While taking out my phone and group message the gang.

_I am taking Four the hospital. He hurt is wrist-Tris_

_Are you guys okay?-Chris_

_We are fine. We will meet you at the house-Tris_

_Do you guys want me to come-Zeke_

I look up at Tobias, who is reading the messages over my shoulder. He shakes his head.

_No we are fine thank you. See you soon-Tris_

I shut of my phone and pull Tobias to the one of the two cars. I hop in the driver's seat with a lot of protest my Tobias and start driving. After 20 minutes of small talk we are at the hospital. We walk in see there is a 2 hour line. I shake my head and walk to the front desk pulling Tobias behind me.

"Hello, we were wondering if we could be seen now?" I ask the woman. She looks up and with a bitter smile.

"That won't be possibly. You" She points us "kids need to go at the back of the line were you belong" She smile and looks down. I am in shook for a good minute.

"Why are you still here?" She asks._ What a bitch?_

Fine I will be leaving this hospital and taking my family's 100 Million dollars with me" I say smirking.

"Excuse me?" She says sassy.

"I think I should introduce myself. My name is Tris Prior. My father name is Andrew Prior. The person who is name is all over this hospital" I say. She looks shocked. After a few minutes she finally regains her composure and shows up to a private room. Four take a seat on the exam table.

"What does your family do with the hospital" Tobias asks.

"Well the only reason my family own a house here is because my parents donates. My parents come down once a year for the gala and to write a hundred million dollar check" I say simply. Four nods his head in shock. The doctor comes in. I see that he is a very handsome young man with dirty blond hair.

"Hello my name is Doctor Grey. What seems to be a problem today miss Prior" He says not even looking at Four only at me.

"I fell snowboarding, and hurt my wrist" Four says while glaring at the doctor.

"Very well,please take of you jacket and roll up your sleeve" Doctor Grey said and Tobias nods a does what he said. Grey took one look at the wrist and signed. "You seem to have twisted you muscles and you need to untwist them. Hold my hand. This is going to hurt" He says. Four nods and lays his injured hand on Greys hand. Grey took is hand and in one quick motion he twist the wrist clock wise and Four screams in pain. But it was all over in a millisecond.

"You all done" Grey says. He smiles at me. "let me get you a cast" Grey walk out of the room and 5 minutes later he come back in a fits Tobias a cast. After Tobias has the cast on. He got is pain meds and we head home. Once home we both fall into bed and fast sleep for a mid day nap.

—

I wake up to someone kissing my neck behind me while in bed, I moan.

"Glad to see you awake" Tobias says beside me. I turn around to face him, our foreheads are touching now. "Hello" I say.

"Did you look outside yet?" He says. I shake my head, I turn my head around Tobias to look out the window. "Wow that is beautiful" I say amazed. Outside the snow is falling. There has to be at least 5 inches of snow on the grass .

"Lets check on the others" I say while getting up off the bed. I fix my hair and look at the clock 5:39. It's almost dinner time.

"Lets go" I says to Tobias because he his refuses to get out of bed. I grab his hands and pull. He finally agrees and we head down to the living room where the other are. we sit on the floor me on his lab. I snuggle in his chest and he groan. I giggle. "What are you two giggle about" Chris says wiggling her eyebrows. Everyone laughs including Tobias and I.

"Nothing" I say almost to quiet for anyone to hear me. "What do you want to do for dinner" I ask hoping to change the subject.

"Well we can't get out of the house because of the snow" Uriah says. I frown. "What are we going to do for food. I NEED FOOD. Am carrying for 2 you know" Chris exclaims. We all laugh.

"How about we make food, sweetie" Will says rubbing her belly. She nods.

"Okay. How about we make it a competition?" Zeke says. We all shake are heads but then he complains for about 10 minutes and we give in and agree.

"Boys will make on dish and girls will make another. We decide who is better" Uriah says. We nod and head to the kitchen. Half way through cooking our dish Chris ask me to toss her and egg. I do but she misses it doesn't catch it in time, it hit Will right in the face. He's face is now covered in a broken egg. (**A/N I DONT KNOW WHAT TO CALL THE INSIDE PART OF THE EGG SORRY) **We laugh. But then Will picks up his egg and throw it at me, it hits me right in the chest and cracks, getting the inside of the egg all over my top. I frown and so does Tobias.

Tobias pick up a bowl of flour and dumps in on Will's head. This starts a food fight, everyone start throwing shit around getting us all dirty. Soon after we run out of food we call truce we all go to our room to shower.

"I am going to shower. Do you wanna join" I ask Tobias nervously, I have never ask him to do anything like this before. He looks shocked then her slowly nods. We walk into the bathroom and I starting taking of my top and bra then my pants and underwear. Tobias just looks at me naked. I blush. But doesn't say anything, I hop into the shower after the water is hot enough I starts washing my body. I fell Tobias behind me. He grabs my shampoo and conditioner and starts to rub it in my hair.

After he finished I walk under the hot spray and wash the left over shampoo and conditioner out of my hair. I grab his shampoo while her gets to his knees so I have better access to the top of his head. I wash his hair. Then we wash each other bodies. We hop out of the shower after we finish then grab our towels, dry then get dressed.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." Tobias whispers coming up behind me and kissing my neck. I turn around and kiss him on the lips. He pick me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He pushes my against the door of our bedroom and we kiss passionately. A couple of minutes of kisses I ask him to put me down.

"We need to clean the kitchen" I say sadly. He nods and puts me on my feet. We walk to the kitchen and we clean with the gang for hours until Will makes us all his famous grilled cheese.

* * *

After our food after our food fight we decided to have a movie marathon because we can't do anything else. In the middle the movie just shuts off.

"What just happened" I ask we are now staring in front of the blank flat screen tv in shook. "I think the power went out" Tobias says.

"Guys. I think the storm just got worst and we didn't releases" Marlene says. We all look at the window in shook, you can't even see the outside because the snow is so high.

"What are we going to do?" I say nervously.

* * *

_**THANK FOR READING.**_

**Q: What kind of phone do you have?**

**Next Chapter: Blackout!**

**If you have any comment/question dont be afraid to ask.**

**I have plenty ideas but if you have so too PM them and I will think about them and give you credit.**

**Love you all**

**Till I see you next**

**-Never Fear The Night**


End file.
